Just Between the Two of Us
by Tae-Tae27
Summary: Slight AU. Just some stuff with Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom, Dani Fenton being Dani Phantom, Sam trying to find out what Danny is hiding, and Tucker complaining.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, it's been** **a while… but I'm back! Writing stories again! You guys miss me?**

* * *

 **No one knows Danny's secret**

 **Danielle is another halfa who happened to be Danny's sister**

 **She explores the GZ most of the time, so Danny doesn't see her that often**

 **Vlad isn't obsessed over Danny or his mother**

 **Danny's a young halfa,**

Flying

That was what Danny loved.

Of course, it wasn't anything special. He always loved flying, something rare amongst ghosts. Most ghosts usually try to screw around with humans, and do something stupid. But not Danny.

Danny…Danny was strange. You see, he is a half-ghost. There were only three of them, one was Vlad, the stupidly obsessed 40-something that was intent on screwing with Danny just 'cause he was bored, Danielle, his natural half-ghost cousin, and himself. They're not exactly different, just weird. Anyone, human or ghost, will tell you that.

Danny was both

Danny loved being a human and a ghost at the same time. It was what made him special. Of course, the other ghosts couldn't understand, but that didn't matter. He was 14, clueless, a loser at school. But what he loved about being a ghost the most…was the fact that he could use his ghost powers to help others.

Of coure, there was Paulina who he drooled over everyday, avoiding Dash as much as possible, and usually using his ghost powers to do stuff.

Danny sighed contentedly as he landed safely on FentonWorks, near the glow-y thing and the loud thing. It had been so long, and he's finally done it. He smiled a little as he realized that he had actually landed…on his feet.

"Ha! I am getting better at this!" he said to himself before phasing through the roof, transforming back to Fenton, and collapsing on his bed.

Of course, this had to be the time when Johnny bust through the wall, with a little kid in his hands.

"Danny! Tell biker guy here to lemme goooo!"

Danny turned around, shocked. "Dani? What are you doing here?"

Then he saw Johnny.

"Johnny! Let her go right now!"

Danny charged up an ecto-ray, which couldn't have been that effective. But Johnny knew better. He huffed, "Whatever, just keep your…cousin was it?...out of the ghost zone"

Johnny revved up his bike, and he and shadow left through the Fenton ghost portal.

Danny looked at Danielle, anger replaced by his brotherly but annoyingly you-should-know-better expression. "Danielle! What are you doing?! What if our parents find out huh? Ever thought about that?! Honestly, you are so irresponsible sometimes I don't know _why_ I ever let you anywhere _near_ the Fenton Ghost Portal I mean seriously and how did you even wind up…"

Dani tackled her brother in a big hug. "Danny! You gotta help me!"

Danny was taken back, "About what? Is this about the time when you made a bunch of ghosts mad again?"

Dani flushed a bright red at that, "No! It's about my powers!"

Danny was taken back for the second time that day. "What powers?"

Dani showed him. "Look!"

She concentrated hard, and ice appeared. "Look! I'm not supposed to develop ice powers until I'm almost as old as you! Frostbite told me so, and they might get out of control!" She made an ice crystal, which turned into shards.

She started to sniffle, and Danny wrapped comforting arms around her. "It's okay Dani, I won't let anything happen to you. But I'm still mad at you for being so irresponsible" Dani looked shocked for a moment, then smiled and hugged back. Danny was clueless, annoying, and overprotective. But she couldn't ask for a better sibling.

"DANNY!"

Jazz's voice scared Danny and Dani right out of their tender moment. Dani pulled a sour face as she hid in his closet while Danny opened the door, careful to brush the icy bits away. "Jazz! I'm coming!"

Danny went downstairs, and Dani popped out. She transformed back to Fenton and wiggled her way into Danny's covers. She then dug out all of Danny's comics (which he had to hide for the second time that month) and started to read. She loved Danny's comics, and his stupid room, and Jazz, even though she didn't know that either of them were half-ghost.

* * *

Danny hurried through his meal. Maddie didn't notice, though Jazz did. She frowned, but didn't say anything. Danny's been acting weird lately.

As soon as Danny could leave, he went and flew up to his room, not bothering to transform. "Hey Dani, you can come out now, it's just me"

"I know, I have a ghost sense too y'know"

Danny ruffled her hair, "Sorry," he said, not sorry at all.

Dani blew a raspberry at him, but sat up, and continued reading. Danny's smile fell off as he realized what it was. "Hey! Those are mine!"

Dani ignored the angry Danny, "Wait, I'm just getting to the good part"

Danny huffed, and sat with her, reading.

They sat like that until it was time to go to bed. Danny stayed up late, flying through the town to see if there was anything he could help with while Dani did homework in his bed, careful to turn her head so that when anyone walked in, they'd think Danny was in bed by her hair. The nightlight glowed dimly, casting a warm glow.

"Well, Johnny's arguing with Kitty again, Skulker wants to capture me, and Spectra's still a ghostly therapist. I think it's going to be nice for a while" he said, phasing through the window. Dani laughed slightly, "That's a strange definition of nice" she said. Danny flopped into his chair, transforming back to Fenton, "You'd be surprised. Besides, I haven't even been sighted since last week, so it also might be pretty normal for a while too"

"You know, if it's okay, I'd like to stay for a while. I'm tired of always running from stuff, like mom and the other ghost hunters in this area" said Dani. Danny shrugged, "Sure, but you might want to keep a low profile. I think mom and dad are going out to a ghost convention though, so we'll only have to worry about Jazz"

Dani sighed at that, "I actually like Jazzie, she's a lot nicer than you, and smarter too"

"Hey! I'm a lot smarter than Jazz!"

Dani giggled, "Whatever you say cuz"

"…whatever you say"

* * *

The next day rolled around, and Danny got ready for school. He was looking forward to seeing Tucker and Sam. Of course…he did oversleep and had to be shaken awake by his dear sister Dani…

"Danny! You're going to be late! Then Jazz is going to ground you until you go crazy! THE NERD WILL MAKE YOU SMART! You're not suppose to be smart!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence cuz" said Danny, muffled by his pillow. He sat up, yawned, looked at his alarm, and jumped out of bed in a panic. "SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!" he shouted. Dani sighed, "Of course it does cuz, you're going to be _sooo_ late" Danny mock-glared at her, "You don't even go to school, but I have to. Besides, maybe Lancer will ease up on me today"

Dani snorted, "I doubt it, Lancer's pretty annoying"

"No kidding" said Danny. He hurridly tugged on a shirt, took a shower, and flew out the window, not bothering to transform, staying invisible.

* * *

"Hey dude, how was the homework last night? I didn't do it" said Tucker. Danny snorted, "It was hard, but I did it" "Wow…that's kinda impressive. I didn't get it at all"

"It was easy, so long as you actually use your brain" said Sam. Tucker didn't look offended. Danny chuckled, "Ease up Sam, it's not Tucker's fault that he's dumb"

"Oh ha ha" said Tucker. Sam and Danny smiled at each other. Tucker muttered something about lovebirds before going with them to their classes.

"And so, this is how photosynthesis works. Any questions?" Danny looked blearily at the board. He could make out vague diagrams, something about plants, he decided. Sam and Tucker glanced at him, a bit apprehensively. What was Danny up to? He's been looking really tired lately, and they doubted that it was from video games.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Lester was being nerdy with Mikey. Dash and Kwan were discussing football, and Danny and co. were just being…the weirdos that they were.

"Man, school just started and already we're given a test" said Tucker. Sam snickered, "The test was easy, right Danny?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Tucker for this one. The test was hard. Besides, how was I supposed to know the difference between Sodium and Chloride?"

"…Danny that's salt"

"…it is?!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Guys, if you don't study, then you'll be bringing more C's than Dash and Kwan. It's not like you don't have time to anyways"

"You'd be surprised" muttered Danny.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud" said Danny

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, "Alright weirdo, but I'm being serious about the study part. Make sure you do, I can quiz you if you want me to-"

"Sam, I got this" said Danny confidently, acting like he just aced a test instead of barely passing. Tucker snickered at Danny's confidence.

After school, Danny, with his bag full of homework, ducked in behind a stall, transformed into Phantom, and flew home.

"So, do you ever see Danny after school?" asked Tucker, looking around for Danny. Sam shrugged, "Not really. I think he has afterschool activities" "Still, it's kinda weird, don't you think? I mean…we're his best friends, you'd think he'd at least tell us where he's going"

Sam paused, "That _is_ weird. Wow, and to think you never used your brain" she joked. Tucker rolled his eyes, it was an inside joke. Tucker, despite his…average grades, was actually quite smart with his PDA (Lilly).

"So what do we do?" asked Tucker. Sam thought, "We'll follow him after school, and see where he goes" she seemed proud of her simple idea. Tucker looked away with a smirk.

* * *

"So Sam and Tucker don't suspect anything?" asked Dani. Danny shrugged, "No, but I get this feeling that they know. I mean, they're too smart to not know or at least suspect anything after a week now" Dani groaned, "Ugh, smart people. Why can't they be as clueless as you?" Danny tossed a pillow at her, "I'm not clueless" he said. Dani raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh, and I'm a mushroom"

There wasn't a lot you could say to that.

 **So my writing's boring. Big surprise. But I would appreciate it a lot if you could help me improve. Please R &R and thanks for reading!**

 **-Taelyn**


	2. Smarter than She Looks

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, blah blah blah, all characters belong to Butch Hartman, blah blurp smurp.**

* * *

"And that will be all for today" said Mr. Lancer, erasing the whiteboard. As soon as the bell rang, a hoard of students rushed outside, eager to go home. Danny among them. Sam and Tucker carefully followed him. Danny rounded a corner, Sam and Tucker rounded a corner. Danny went to his locker, Sam and Tucker hid behind a bush. At last, they stumbled upon the boys washroom.

Tucker and Sam looked uncertainly at each other. "Your call" said Sam. Tucker made a not-again face and crept into the boys washroom. He saw Danny enter a stall.

And then there was a bright flash of light

Tucker put his hand over his eyes, squinting through the glare. It looked like 2 rings, tinged blue. He looked up in confusion, wondering what on earth had just happened. He walked out, bewildered.

"So?!" whisper-shouted Sam. Tucker, mouth open, stared at her. Sam had a mind to slap him there, "Tucker! I'll slap you if you don't say something!" she said. Tucker snapped his mouth closed, shook his head to clear it, and then…

"I…I have no idea…"

"How can you have no idea, you just went in!" said Sam, not bothering with the whisper now. Tucker pointed to the washroom frantically, "I really don't know! There was this bright flash of light! I don't know _what_ Danny's doing in there, but I know it's not going number 2"

Sam glared at Tucker, then she thought. "Go check" she said, motioning for the door. Tucker looked like Sam had just asked him to go bungee jumping instead of walking two meters to the boys washroom. "No! I don't want to go! You g-oh wait…"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Tucker smartly kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Danny smiled to himself as he flew through the air. It felt so nice! The wind, the exileration, the box ghost floating around yelling 'Beware!' at random passerbys, not even scaring the smallest of children, and...

Wow...just the feel of it. He sighed as he saw Boxy. "Doesn't that ghost ever take a break?"

Spotting Fentonworks, he slowed. He convent the roof and landed, stiff and a bit ungraceful, but on his feet. He stayed like that for a second, then jumped up and down, looking like a little kid at his first amusement park. "Yes! That's the second time this week!"

Then he dove and landed in his room…

…right on top of Dani

"What gives?!" said Dani, looking up at Danny with an aggrevated expression.

Danny rolled off, "Whoopsie!" he said, still jubilant from his improvement. Dani glared at him, "Don't just say that! Ugh, you got my shirt dirty. And eww! What happened to your suit? And you call me irresponsible. Yeah, I still remember that from yesterday. Honestly, don't you know that Phantom suits take ectoenergy to repair? And you _flew_ home? What if a ghost attacks huh? And I suppose you think I'm going to save your butt" ranted Dani.

Danny fell half asleep when Dani said all of that. When she looked at him expectantly, he said. "Is that what I sound like to you?"

Dani shrieked out loud in frustration. "Danny! Aren't you even listening? You should be more careful. One observant person is all it takes for someone to find us out!"

Danny sighed, "Dani! No one has found out yet, re _lax_!"

"Key word yet" muttered Dani, shaking her head.

Danny walked over to his backpack and dumped out textbooks, homework, loose pencils, erasers, and a mouldy sandwich. Dani grimaced at the mouldy sandwich.

"Anyways, I have to do homework. There's a big test that I can't miss"

"Wow cuz, you actually care about your grades"

"Not because of my grades, because I don't want to listen to Sam tell me about how immature I'm acting not caring"

"Ah, and here I thought you actually did something productive for once" teased Dani. Danny looked at her, irritated, then smirked.

"You know what you're right" he said.

Dani stopped talking, and looked at Danny. "What?"

"I mean, education is important!"

Dani nodded, a bit uneasily. Danny was up to something "Exactly!"

"…so maybe I should skip dessert tonight and fill up on brussel sprouts, I hear it's brain food"

"Exac-what **what**?!"

Danny looked at Dani as her jaw dropped. "NOOOOOOO! Not my pudding!"

Dani pouted angrily at Danny, who just smiled cheekily.

"I will get the thermos down here if you dare" she said. Danny paled.

"…call it even?"

"Even"

* * *

"Sam, this is the problem with you. You're too persistent. Can't you be normal and give up once in a while?" asked/whined Tucker. Sam just walked bravely up to Fentonworks, not even bothering to look back. "Tucker, if we're going to get an explanation we're going to get it now. I want to know why Danny suddenly disappeared in the boys washroom!" she fumed. Tucker looked scared, "But Sam, that's Danny's business. Besides, maybe he just walked out while we weren't looking"

Sam glowered. She snatched Tucker by the collar and dragged him with her.

She knocked on the door, and Jazz opened it. "Oh hi Sam, Tucker. I assume you're looking for Danny"

"Yeah, can we come in"

"Of course. Come right in. I'll go get Danny…did he do something? Did he get detention? Did he sneak into the girls locker room again?"

"Of course no-wait, again?"

"No, we just wanted to talk to him. We have some…unresolved issues" said Sam.

Jazz looked at them weirdly, but shut the door behind them, and went upstairs to get him.

"DANNY!"

Danny jumped from his seat when Jazz came in. "Jazz! Ever heard of knocking?" he said peevishly. Jazz gestured downstairs, "Sam and Tucker just came. They want to talk to you" Danny made a face "Why?" Jazz shrugged, "I don't know, but you better go!" she said.

Danny walked down the stairs to see Sam and Tucker sitting at the kitchen table. Sam stood up when she saw him. "Danny, sit down. We have some questions for you" she said, a bit scarily. Tucker facepalmed. "Danny, Sam's overreacting again. Just to be clear, I didn't want to be here" he said. Danny looked from Sam to Tucker, then to Sam.

"Okay..?" he said, sitting down and motioning for Jazz to give them some space, which she did with a I'm-watching-you kind of expression.

"So..?" said Danny…

…"I want to know why you disappeared into the boys washroom today and didn't come out" said Sam, looking intently at Danny.

Danny visibly paled, "I…uh…don't know what you're talking about!" he stammered out. Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Dude, you're going to have to do a lot better than that" he said. Sam glared at him. Danny sighed, "Look guys, I just walked out and went home. And why were you following me into the washroom?"

Tucker looked at Sam for the second question. Sam ignored Tucker. "Danny, I know you didn't walk out, so tell me. I'm not moving until you do!"

Danny didn't say anything about that subject, "Want some refreshments?"

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but Tucker beat her to it. "Sure dude" he said.

Sam glared

Tucker shrugged

Danny went and got out two glasses. He filled them with tap water. "Here Sam," he said, placing a cup before her. Sam mumbled a thanks before taking a sip. She looked at Danny, then looked away. The awkward exchange was broken by Tucker.

"Lovebirds!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and Danny said together. Tucker smirked, "Mhm, sure you guys aren't. Just fyi, I already planned the date. Restaurant and everything" Sam smacked Tucker, Danny chuckled.

"So, about-"

"Danny! If you're friends are ok with it, can you come here and help me with something?" Danny jumped at the chance. "Yeah! Sure Jazz! Be right there!" Danny hurried out of there, leaving Sam and Tucker in the mud. Sam glared at Danny, "Ugh! Stupid Danny being smart and the convinently timed interruption!" she said angrily. Tucker sideglanced her, "At least he took your advice. Sam, don't you think this is taking it a _little_ too far? I mean, it's Danny. He's to…Danny to do anything bad. Besides, we're his friends, he tells us everything!"

Sam looked away, "I guess so…, but then, he also hasn't been acting like himself. There's something going on Tucker, and I want to know what it is!"

Tucker sighed, "Sam…" he tried, "You're really messing with Danny's personal life, that's not exactly the most...I don't know... _normal_ behavior?"

Unknown to them, Danny heard all of it, with his enhanced hearing. He stood, stiff, by the doorway. Careful not to create the smallest disturbance, he crept to Jazz's room.

"Danny, is something going on? You never want to help me with my work. Did you bump your head on something?" Danny groaned, "not you too" he mumbled. Jazz looked at him, "What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Sam and Tucker left. Tucker stretched outside, as if he couldn't be happier to have left Fentonworks. "Ah! Sweet relief! Fresh air! And no condescending stares!"

Sam trudged along with a mad expression, "Tucker, how can you be so calm about this? Just 'cause Danny had an excuse to not answer our questions doesn't mean that I'm, or you should be, okay with this! And we didn't even get any answers!" "I did!" chirped Tucker, showing her his PDA with a picture of Danny smiling at Sam, "Danny is totally into you!"

Sam snatched his PDA, "You delete this or else you're going to be one Lilly short!" she said through gritted teeth. Had anyone else listened to this, they might've laughed, but Tucker knew Sam well, and smartly stopped talking.

"Sam, maybe we should call it a day. Danny's fine, you're listened to, and I kept Lilly" said Tucker optimistically, holding his PDA. Sam glowered, but nodded. They both went back home, leaving Danny to ponder what they had just said.

* * *

"Dani! They-"

"I heard cuz, it's not good. But they don't know yet, and there's nothing telling them that you're Phantom" Danny sighed, "I…I just…need some time to think" he said, "I didn't think Sam and Tucker would get so close. Ugh, I really need to start being more careful"

Dani looked away, a bit sadly. She didn't like seeing Danny unhappy. He was usually the most cheerful kid in Casper High (well, not most cheerful, but a little heart to heart was usually all it took for him to perk up) , despite the fact that Dash picked on him, and that he had a super annoying over-observant sister in the same house that he lived in.

"Danny, if you're so worried about them, why don't I take over for tonight. Since Technus is being annoying, Boxy is trying to find empty boxes, Johnny and Kitty are on a date, Skulker is looking for "rare specimen", and Spectra is trying to find Bertrand. So it should be-"

"Not ok. What if someone sees you huh? Even if mom's not home right now, there are still floating spectral ghosts around"

Dani sighed sadly, "But only for today" Danny ruffled her hair, "Dani, I know you're very capable by yourself, but just not today. Besides…"

Danny threw her a pink-wrapped chocolate. Dani perked up and dove onto the bed, acting like an excited puppy. Danny chuckled, then sighed as he sunk into his seat, preparing to do a lot of homework.

Jazz was thinking about doing some late hour studying when she heard Danny talking. She shook her head, "Teens" she said to herself.

The next day rolled around, "and way to quickly", thought Danny, because as soon as he was done his nightly 'stroll' and his homework, it was already time for school. He yawned, and looked back at Dani. She was curled up in a cute, Dani-ball. Danny stuck his nose up, "Why does she get to sleep in?" he asked before rushing in and out of the washroom, grabbing his backpack, and…

Right, he can't fly

Danny sighed as he went downstairs and rushed out the door, barely pausing to say hi to Jazz. He ran all the way to school, which wasn't fun. School was a good five blocks away.

" **Hey Danny, why were you so late?"**

" **Nothing much, just overslept"**

Sam thought for a moment, should she let Danny know that she knew that he obviously did _not_ oversleep?

" **Wow, and to think that Lancer let you in. You should sleep earlier"**

" **Thanks Sam,"**

A crumpled paper ball landed on Sam and Danny's desk, in it was one word:

 **LOVEBIRDSSSSSS!**

 **-Tucker**

Sam made a mental note to smack Tucker.

* * *

Lunch time, so nice, so peaceful, so much of Dash flirting with Paulina, Starr being annoying, and Valerie bragging about her expensive tops and stuff. Danny and Tucker stuffed themselves with mystery meat from the cafeteria. Dash decided it would be a good time to pick on him.

"Fenturd!"

Danny saw a charging Dash, then ducked, smartly or unsmartly, under a desk. Dash snatched Danny up by the cuff. "Fenturd, I need your homework! So gimme or I'll-"

"Dash, Danny doesn't have it. He's not smart enough to" said Sam with a matter-of-fact voice. "Gee, I didn't know you thought so much of me" he said dryly. Dash dropped him, "Fine, but if Fenturd does have it, then…uh…then I'll beat up you Fenturd!"

Dash walked angrily off, leaving Danny, Sam and Tucker alone. Sam seemed proud of what she did, but then…

"Uh Sam? I did do my homework"

Sam glared at him, "Danny!"

"Sorry for doing my homework!" said Danny, a bit carpishly. "He's got a point" said Tucker, "I mean, it was your ide-"

"Don't push it"

* * *

"Hey Danny, how was…what happened to you?" asked Dani. Danny stiffly waddled into his room. "Thanks to your idea, I had to run home because I got some guy mad 'cause they thought I was dissing Dash!" he said. There was a shallow cut on his cheek.

Rings, then Danny was Phantom. The cut healed over, and he perked up a little.

Dani blew a raspberry. Danny did one back.

"By the way Dani, did my bed always have goop over it?"

Dani looked confused, then shouted aloud when she saw a green, slimy substance all over his bed. "Ah!"

Danny quickly scooped up Dani and away from the bed. "Dani! My bed!"

"Danny! I didn't do that on purpose!"

"And you-what?"

Dani gestured to the bed, "This…goop thingy! I…I don't know what…I just…I…uh…."

Dani started to panic, and Danny softened, "Dani, it's okay. Maybe you're just developing your powers early" Dani shook her head, "No! I'm not supposed to be able to use _any_ ecto-energy yet, but look at this! Green goop _and_ ice? Those are _advanced_ ghost skills" Danny looked again, at Dani then at his bed. "I'll just phase it off, don't worry about it" The goop phased off, and Dani sniffled. She didn't realize that she had been crying.

"What if I lose control? What if I accidently hurt Jazzie, or Sam, or Tucker or anyone that walks by on the street?" Dani sniffled again. Danny conforted her, murmuring comforting words. They stayed like that in Danny's room for a few minutes, then Dani looked up at Danny. "You know, for an annoying half-ghost brother, you're pretty good at being mushy"

Danny smiled a dorky smile, "Thanks cuz" he said, without sarcasm, without any notes of dryness.

* * *

 **I'm fat!**

 **Yeah, not a lot of plot progression, but in my defense…I'm stoopid. Please R &R and thanks for reading.**


	3. Dani and Danny

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, not the characters, not anything. All characters belong to Butch Hartman, or something like that**

* * *

Today was a weekend.

Danny sighed contentedly as he looked at his alarm, 9:00. "Ah, the feeling of sleeping in on a day without having to listen to the droning of Lancer" he said happily. He got up, stretched, and looked outside. It was a sunny day, without any ecto-ambiance around. "YES! No ghosts either! That means I have an off-day! Maybe I'll take Dani to the park" said Danny with a huge smile.

"Jazz? I'm going out. Is that okay with you?" asked Danny. Jazz, sitting at the kitchen table, gave him a thumbs-up, not even bothering to look up. Danny squealed and ran downstairs, you develope strange expectations when you're living with your half-ghost cousin. As soon as he was outside, he hid behind a bush, rings, and then flew up to his room so that Jazz thought he was outside. "Dani! We're going out!" Dani perked up, "Really? You never let me go out" Danny saw her transform, "No no no wait! Not as Phantom, as Fenton. We're going to the park" Dani, blue-tinged rings not quite transforming her, sighed and deactivated the rings. "You're no fun" she grumbled.

They got ready, and went out. Danny took in the air, the smell of pine and ice-cream, and the occasional person walking by with _out_ having to . Dani stalked along, looking like she was trying to win a staring contest with the sidewalk.

"Dani…"

Dani plastered a fat smile across her face, making sure Danny knew it was a sarcastic one, "Yeah Danny?" she said, drawing out the last word. Danny glared at her, "Hey, watch the attitude. I'm supposed to be an irresponsible teenager, not a full-time babysitter" Dani glowered, "I wanna go out as Phantom. You get to fly around all day" she grumbled. Danny looked at her, "That's not right. When have I ever gotten to 'fly around all day'? If that's your opinion of me, I'd like to see you try what I do" he said. Dani scowled.

* * *

"Kitten, you can't maintain a form outside of the GZ yet, can't you wai-" Kitty glared at him, "Johnny, it's not fair that you get to go out all the time! I want to see what the human realm is like too!" she fumed, not wanting to be, as she put it, cooped up in the GZ. Johnny looked at her with a work-with-me expression, "Kitten, if you want to go so much, I'm not going to stop you. But if the annoying kid sees you…well…" Johnny made a vague motion, "I mean, Phantom's not strong, but he does have his ecto-ray..."

Kitty huffed, "Whatever Johnny. I'm going to the human realm and there's nothing you can do!" she said before flying off in the direction of the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Johnny sighed.

* * *

Kitty flew around Amity, and smiled as she saw...

Buildings, streetlamps, kids, adults, trees, parks, houses...

Wow

She flew closer, and saw a pair of kids playing. Then, beside them, a cat. It scratched a plant. Then, a pair of adults with a kid, playing basketball, making dunks and dribbling. There was so much in the human realm, it was so exciting!

Danny gasped, a blue mist escaped his mouth. Dani gasped too, then coughed slightly. "That's cold" she said, shivering slightly. Danny nodded. He ran behind a tree.

Then rings, sweeping. Fenton to Phantom. He flew invisibly towards Kitty, eyes intent. Only ice ghosts have ghost senses, and Kitty was completely unaware of Danny when he appeared in front of her, thermos in hand. Kitty gasped, and stumbled backwards. Danny looked around frantically at the pointing people. "Great" he muttered. He stared, a bit angrily, at Kitty. "We were just playing in the park, what's with you anyways. Did you get in a fight with Johnny?" Kitty glared at him, "So you're the Phantom kid huh? Well whatever, I came here to see sights and I'm not about to _leave_!" She charged up a small ecto-ray, which missed Danny. He charged up his own, which wasn't that much stronger, but knocked Kitty back a few paces.

Kitty shook her head to clear it, then expected a cold heat. But when she felt nothing but her own ectoenergy, she looked.

"Wow, you really aren't that strong" she mocked. Phantom's eyes glowed, "Like you can say" he said. They exchanged ecto-rays, not doing much damage. But eventually, Danny sucked Kitty into a Fenton thermos. So Johnny underestimated Danny, big surprise. "Ugh, and to think Johnny _let_ her come out. Sheesh. How did she hold her form out anyways?" He flew, invisible, to a tree, rings swept, and found Dani. Dani pouted as she saw him. "Oh, back already? Funny, thought you forgot about me" she steamed. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Dani, maybe when you're old-"

"-er. Danny, I'm 10! I can handle myself, especially with Kitty. Next you're going to tell me that Boxy's the only one I can fight unsupervised" she grumbled.

Danny closed his mouth.

* * *

"So, today didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but…at least we did something?" asked Danny, more of a question than a statement, in an attempt to make her feel better. Dani sighed, "Danny, I know you try hard to be a Fenton and a Phantom…but…I just want you to spend more time with me…" she said. "I mean, Jazz thinks I'm halfway across the state" she said, waving her hands in the air, "And I don't exactly have a lot of friends. Except Klemper" she added. Danny grimaced at the Klemper part, "You think that it would be Vortex or Undergrowth that scares me, but it's honestly Klemper. He's so persistent"

Dani grinned mischievously.

"Will you be my friend?" she said, in a frightenly good impression of the ice-breathing ghost.

Danny jumped a good three meters in the air, then glared at Dani. "Not funny!" he said, his voice an octave above what it usually was. Dani grinned cheekily.

Danny almost smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Technogeek is online**_

 _ **Technogeek: Hi Sam!**_

 _ **Spookygirl: Tucker, don't you think Danny's acting weird?**_

 _ **Technogeek: Sam, I honestly don't care. Danny seems okay**_

 _ **Spookygirl: Danny doesn't to me. Think about it, he's been acting strange. Usually he hangs out with us, but…**_

 _ **Technogeek: Why don't you just invite him to the Nasty Burger? Just like old times**_

 _ **Spookygirl: YES TUCKER!**_

 _ **Ghostboy is online**_

 _ **Ghostboy: Hi Sam, hi Tucker. What did I miss?**_

 _ **Spookygirl: Danny! Are you free today?**_

 _ **Ghostboy: Uh…lemme think…**_

 _ **Technogeek: Just go Danny, Sam won't stop nagging me about it. Nasty Burger?**_

 _ **Ghostboy: Uh…sure. But only if I can bring Dani, she's been feeling a little claustrophobic.**_

 _ **Spookygirl: Yourself?**_

 _ **Ghostboy: Uh…she's my cousin**_

 _ **Technogeek: Sure, you didn't tell me she was in town**_

 _ **Ghostboy: She's…uh…**_

 _ **Ghostboy is offline**_

 _ **Technogeek: Uh oh, Sam…uh?**_

 _ **Technogeek is offline**_

 _ **Spookygirl: TUCKER!**_

* * *

"Dani, I'm going out" said Danny. Dani looked up from his comic books, "Aw, what about me?" Danny looked at her, "Uh…don't let Jazz see you, don't use your ghost powers. You can go invisible and intangible if you're hungry. Food's in the refrigerator, and if anyone comes in, probably Jazz, just hide in the closet, invisible of course" Dani sighed, "Danny, when I said "What about me", I didn't mean 'give me a bunch of rules'"

Danny gave her a halfhearted smile before sneaking out the window. Dani watched him fly, invisible and intangible. She sighed, and continued his comic book.

Danny hid in the washroom, turned visible, and came out. "Hey Sam, hey Tucker. I was just in the washroom" he said. Sam and Tucker, seated at a table, all said their hi's. "Hey dude, Sam here was just waiting for you. You should've heard her! She was all- **ow** -'where's Danny? I miss- **ow** —him!" Tucker rubbed a sore spot where Sam elbowed.

Danny snickered

"Anyways, what are you getting?" asked Tucker, looking at a menu. Danny thought, "Eh, just a Nasty Burger" he said, not bothering to look at the menu. It was Casper's favorite afterschool place.

"I'll get the Nasty Burger with extra cheese, extra large fries and a large shake"

Sam sighed as Tucker ordered pretty much everything on the menu. "I'll have a salad"

Their food arrived.

"So…Danny. What have you been up to after school?"

Danny choked, "Uh…what do you mean?"

Sam stared at him, "Danny, you know what I'm talking about"

Danny…Danny didn't know what to say

"Sam, I…"

Danny gasped, seeing blue mist

"Uh…I'm going to have to get back to you on that…"

Danny went to get up, but Sam tugged on his am. "Danny? What's wrong?" Danny faltered, "Uh, erm…I have to…uh…go to the washroom! Yeah! Heh…too much soda…" Sam gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Danny, you didn't even have any beverages. What's wrong?" Danny looked, a bit frantically, at an blobish spectre roaming around. "Uh, I'll be right back"

Danny slipped out of her grasp, and locked himself in the washroom.

"I'm going ghost!"

Rings swept, Fenton to Phantom. Danny flew outwards.

"Hey! Don't you know that there's no loitering allowed here?" he said. The blob-spectre looked at him, then did a blobish growl-ish sound. Danny dodged the charging ghost. "Woah, so much for first impressions" He took out his thermos and sucked the protesting blob in.

He flew back, and flushed the toilet before he went out, so that Sam thinks he actually used the facilities. "Woo! Now that that's that, how about dessert?" Sam looked uncomfortably at Danny. "Uh…sure" she said. Tucker sighed and went to play games on his PDA.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Tucker ate until he burped, but Danny barely touched it. Sam noticed, but decided not to comment.

"So, how are you lovebirds doing?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

Some of Casper High's students looked at them, but then saw that it was just Danny and Sam. They shook their heads, "Lovebirds" they murmured.

* * *

"Hey Dani, how was it?" asked Danny as he flew upstairs. Dani sighed, "Not much, I read through all your comics though" Danny playfully smacked her. "Anyways, did Jazz come in?" Dani thought, "No, Jazzie was too absorbed in her book. I haven't heard a peep out of her since this morning"

Danny let out a contented sigh as he flopped onto his bed, "Well, tell me if something happens, I have some sleep to catch up on"

Dani rolled her eyes

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were heading home. "Tucker, you know Danny didn't have any soda, why was he acting like he hasn't gone number 1 in years?" Tucker shrugged, "Weak bladder. But still, he hung out with us today. Kinda nice…right. Sam…Sam?"

"No Tucker, not nice. Danny's up to something"

Tucker sighed, "And you're not?"

Danny heard all of that

He sighed.

"Dani, I messed up again today" he said miserably. Dani patted him on the back, her enhanced hearing picked up everything Danny had, "Cuz, you didn't do anything wrong. There was a ghost, you caught it, then you went and enjoyed the rest of the day with your friends. That isn't exactly criminal. I'll let the spectre go if you…"

"Thanks Dani" Danny interrupted, handing Dani the thermos. Dani flew down quickly, and emptied it. The spectre glared at Dani before floating off into the GZ.

When she got back up, Danny was already reading the comics. "Where did you get to?" he asked. "Read it and see" she said. Danny grumbled something about cousins and annoying.

* * *

Kitty sighed as she told Johnny what had happened, "I don't understand, Phantom's definitenly not strong...so" Shadow shook his head, and Johnny sighed.

"Ah! If it isn't Kitty the Kitten" said Skulker. Kitty scowled at him, she never really liked Skulker. "Don't call me that, and before you say anything, no I was not strong enough to defeat the kid. Yes, he's annoying. No, most people don't know, and…" Kitty thought for a moment, "He _might_ be a halfa, but I'm not sure. I mean, the rumors are that there are three of them, but to think all of them are in Amity…and Wisconsin?"

Skulker looked a bit disappointed at the "halfa" part. "Well then, I will go see, and if the ghost child is, I will cap-!"

"You couldn't even find the TV remote, 'ghost zone's lamest hunter" said Kitty.

Skulker looked at her, weirdly. He thought he was rather good at what he did

"Beware!"

"Ugh, Boxy" said Kitty. Boxy frowned at her tone, "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! I…have a question"

"Big surprise" said Kitty, rolling her eyes. Boxy ignored that. "Why do you all refer to Phantom as a young ghost?"

"Well…Phantom is a ghost. He can form spectral mist, which only agile, elusive and unique ghosts can do. But right now, he has a long and dark one, which isn't that good for elusiveness or agility" said Johnny, sounding smart for once. Kitty looked impressed, Boxy scoffed.

* * *

 **Yes! Another chapter!**

 **So yeah, a** _ **little**_ **more plot progression, but not a lot. Yeah yeah, it's boring. (Didn't I already say that in my last chapter?)**

 **There's something that I didn't mention. Danny also has a ghost sense, but it's long and lasts longer. As he get's more powerful, the ghost sense should start to get faster. Same with the rings. They're loud right now, and take longer. Also, he needs a little time to charge up before turning intangible or invisible.**

 **-Taelyn**


	4. More to her

**Disclaimer; I don't own anythingggg! Nothing belongs to me…blah blah blah…Danny's a potato…blah blah blah…all characters belong to Butch Hartman…blah blah blah…whatever else you say in a disclaimer blah blah blah…**

* * *

When Danny first got his ghost powers, he thought that keeping it would be easy.

"…obviously not" he thought as he started to repeatedly shake his hand in order to turn it tangible. Danielle was watching all of that with an curious look, "Why do you think shaking it would turn it tangible?"

Danny paused, "Well, ghostly energy is channeled evenly throughout a ghost, half or not. So by disturbing my arm, I thought it would turn it tangible."

Dani absentmindedly flipped a page, "Mhm. Nice. Tell me that when I turn my arm intangible" she said.

"What powers is a ghost supposes to develop anyways?" asked Dani. Danny thought for a moment

"Well, you're suppose to develop a ghost ray, ghost shield, ghostly spectral mist, ice, to name a few"

Dani sighed, "Great, and all I can do is float" Danny ruffled her hair, "Cheer up cuz" he said, "You'll get better. I mean, I'm a ghost older than you but I still can't use a lot of my powers" he said. Dani frowned. "For a ghost that's barely older than me who can use the majority of his powers, already develop spectral mist _and_ be more agile than the majority of ghosts is pretty impressive" she said sadly, disappointed in herself. Danny went to comfort her again, then thought.

"Hey Dani, how would you like to go flying?"

* * *

"Daniiiiiii!" shouted Danny, racing after her. Dani laughed and flew around in glee, "Danny! It's been so long! Ah, I can see why you love this!" she said in joy. Danny pulled on a halfhearted smile, "That's nice Dani but you really have to be more careful!" he said. They were flying around Amity...except Dani was a while infront of Danny, and he was trying to catch up to her. How did she get so fast anyways? Dani rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever cuz" she said, with all the care of a kid not even out of elementary school. Danny sighed.

"Okay Dani, so what you're going to want to do is to maintain a good speed. Don't go to fast, and try to slow down" Dani looked around, "I see Sam! I see Tucker! Ew, is that Dash?" she said, probably ignoring Danny.

"Oof!"

Dani smacked into a tree, which she looped a good few times before smacking to the ground. Danny quickly flew over, landing clumsily due to his inexperience, stumbling a few steps, but nonetheless dashing to Dani. "Are you okay cuz?" asked Danny, helping her into a sitting position.

Dani rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm okay Danny, I…uh" she blushed a bright pink, "I should've looked, huh?" Danny sighed in relief as he realized she wasn't hurt. "Yeah Danielle, but it's okay. I'm not that good either" Dani stood up shakily, "Woah! Really need to work on that" she said. Danny tugged at her by the arm, "Come on, another fly around town?" he asked. Dani looked uncertainly at him, then smiled a little, "Yeah, sure" she said.

They both took off. Danny was a lot more graceful at it, jumping and taking off nimbly. Dani, on the other hand, had to have a little boost before taking off too.

They went for another round. Dani looked at the city. "Wow, there's so much in Amity. Like…there's Boxy, a blob spectre…another blob spectre...Sam again…Tucker…Jazz…"

"Nice, isn't it?"

Dani sighed happily. "Danny, you're the best" she said.

Danny grinned a Danny-grin back.

* * *

 **PhantomGirl is online**

 **Spookygirl: Who is this?**

 **PhantomGirl: It's Dani**

 **Spookygirl: Dani** _ **who**_ **?**

 **PhantomGirl: Dani Fenton**

 **Spookygirl: Oh, you're the cousin Danny's been telling us about?**

 **PhantomGirl: Danny told you?**

 **Technogeek is online**

 **Technogeek: What did I miss?**

 **Spookygirl: Tucker, Dani, Dani, Tucker**

 **PhantomGirl: Hi…Technogeek?**

 **Technogeek: Yeah, long story. How's Danny?**

 **PhantomGirl: Oh you know, nothing much. He's complaining about his grades a lot**

 **Ghostboy is online**

 **Ghostboy: Hey guys**

 **Spookygirl: Hey Danny. Is this your cousin?**

 **PhantomGirl: Hi**

 **Ghostboy: Uh…yeahh?**

 **Technogeek: Nice, how's the homework**

 **Ghostboy: HARD!**

 **PhantomGirl: Ha!**

 **Spookygirl: Ugh! Whatever, I have to go study anyways**

 **Spookygirl is offline**

 **Technogeek: Uh…me too?**

 **Technogeek is offline**

 **Ghostboy is offline**

 **Phantomgirl is offline**

* * *

"Danny! Lunch is on the table!" said Jazz. Danny looked at Dani apologetically, "1 sec cuz" he said before phasing through the door and landing at the staircase.

"Danny? I said-ah!" yelled Jazz. Danny looked confusedly at her. Jazz frowned, "How did you get here so fast? You're like a ghost" she said. Danny chuckled nervously, "Yeah…like a ghost.."

Jazz looked at him weirdly, "Okay Danny…but anyways, I have to go out, feel free to invite Sam or Tucker over" she said.

Danny waited until Jazz took her bag and went out. Then he called Dani over. Dani appeared at the table, having walked over invisible.

"You know, Jazzie is a lot nicer than you" she said, taking a bite out of her food. Danny rolled her eyes, "But I'm a lot cooler. I have ghost powers" he said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Danny took out his phone.

 _Incoming call from Spookygirl_

"Uh oh…gotta take this one" said Danny.

"Hey Sam"

 _Hey Danny. Me and Tucker are going to the Nasty Burger, do you want to come?_

"I just went yesterday, what's wrong?"

 _Nothing Danny, I just feel like we don't hang out as much as before_

"Sa-am, I think you're overreacting. We've always been team loser"

 _I know Danny, but…_

"Is this about yesterday? I was just going to the washroom!"

 _Danny…I…-sigh- nevermind. Can I come over today? Me and Tucker_

"Uh…sure"

 _Thanks Danny_

Danny sighed. "Sam and Tucker are coming over. Have an excuse ready"

Danny hurriedly phoned Jazz

1 ring…2 rings…

"Jazz, it's me Danny. Danielle is coming over today…no she's the one with dark hair…yeah…she's in the state…about ten minutes...okay thanks"

Cue montage

Danny quickly flew up to his room and hid the goop-y blanket and the shards of ice from yesterday. Then he went to the kitchen and took out all the take-out that he bought for Danielle.

Dani, on the other hand, cleared the table, organized the last few day's worth of homework on Danny's desk, hid all of her doodles. All of her clothes under Danny's bed (beside the comics), and…

"Whew! That was a close one" said Danny, leaning on a chair, wiping sweat from his head. Dani agreed, "I know…ugh, it's so hard pretending I'm your cousin from another state" she said.

They waited about five minutes before Sam and Tucker rang their doorbell. Danny opened it, "Hey Sam, hey Tucker" he said. Tucker smiled at Danny, "Hey dude, Sam here couldn't wait to see your cousin"

Sam shoved Tucker, "Right, anyways…where is she?..you're cousin…Dani was it?"

"Hi guys" said Dani. Sam waved, "Huh, that's weird. You have the same name as Danny…must be a common name"

"Actually, it's Dani with an 'I'" she said.

"kay…well Danny. Are you up for bowling tonight, I heard the A-listers will be there which means…"

"Paulinaa" said Danny, his eyes looking like his pupils were made of hearts. Sam ugh-d.

"Hey…Sam? Spookygirl on our chat room?" Sam nodded, "Yeah, you're pretty observant…I think I like you.

"You go to Casper right?" asked Dani

"Yeah, it's nice…except for Lancer, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Tetslaff" she said.

"Ha, I know. Danny tells me about this sort of stuff…do you know that Dash has a dog called Pooky?"

"Yeah, the dogs' a lot cuter than Dash"

Sam and Dani began to talk. The more Sam talked, the more she began to like Dani. She was strong, despite her age, and was outgoing, nice, and caring. "A lot like Danny" she thought, "Wait…did I just say that?" She blushed, which Dani noticed. She grinned.

"So, I heard Amity Park's full of ghosts?"

"Yeah, there's tons of 'em"

"Woah, exciting place?"

"Not really"

Sam and Dani talked while, Danny and Tucker decided to help themselves to tons of snacks.

Sam and Tucker talked with Danny and Dani for some more before leaving. Danny and Dani excused themselves to go to their rooms, then let out a whoop. "Yes!" said Danny, doing a loop in the air, not bothering to transform. Dani dove for his bed, and started to hug his covers. "That was the most stressful thing I've done this week!" she said.

"Whelp!"

Danny lifted his head to see Skulker. "Uh oh…" he transformed, and so did Dani.

Danny and Dani realized that Skulker could track who was a ghost and who wasn't, so it wouldn't take a genius to realize that a human with ghostly ectosignature probably was the ghost child. But if they were already in ghost form…

"Dani, stay here" said Danny, flying out the window. Dani huffed and sighed. She wanted to develop an ecto-ray too so that she could help Danny.

"Hey there Ghost Zone's _Lamest_ Hunter! Back for more?" asked Danny, grinning confidently. Skulker smirked as he saw Phantom. "Ghost child! I will capture you!" he said. Danny mock-yawned, "Really? I would like to know more" he said. Skulker started to chase after him. Danny was an excellent flyer, and was a lot, _lot_ more agile than most ghosts. Skulker found himself soon frustrated at the fact that the ghost child was so _stupidly_ nimble!

"Stand still!"

"You couldn't hit me either way!"

Danny charged up an ecto-ray, which blasted Skulker right in the armour. Skulker shouted aloud at him, and Danny took out the Fenton Thermos. Blue light, then Skulker got sucked into the soup container.

"Hey Dani, nothing special, just Skulker" said Danny as he flew back. Dani sighed and nodded. Danny looked at her, "What's wrong cuz?" Dani sighed, "Not much" she said.

Danny looked at her again before transforming back to Fenton.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Yeah, there's honestly not a lot of things going on right now. What I want right now is for Sam to bond a little more with Danny, and I also feel like Dani could develop her powers a bit more.**

 **So yeah, please R and R, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **-Taelyn**


	5. Sam, Danny Danny, Sam

**Whatever you put as a disclaimer**

* * *

"Danny…"

"Danny…"

"…DANNY!"

Dani jumped up onto Danny's bed and started to jump. Danny's eyes flew open, and he gripped the sides of his bed, "DANI! What are you doing?" he yelped, turning intangible on reflex and tumbling off one side.

"Oof!"

Dani jumped off, and started to shake him, "Danny! You're going to be late again! Then you'll get grounded, and then Jazz will start to lecture you for the next ten years! Even I get aeadache when listening to her!" she said. Danny shoved her away at arms length, "Okay Dani! I'm going, I'm going…"

Danny sighed as he transformed. Dani tugged at his arm, "Dan-ny! You can't fly!"

Danny grinned at her, "It's just today Dani, should be okay"

Then he flew out and raced to Casper High. Dani groaned, "Why are you so...un-superhero-y?" she asked, "You would think that being a half-ghost hero of Amity Park, it would install at least some responsibility"

* * *

Ring!

"Detention Fenton!" Mrs. Tetslaff barked as she handed him a pink slip. "But I was just…"

"DETENTION!"

Danny flinched at her tone, "Y-yes Mrs. Tetslaff" he said, shrinking away from her. Tetslaff gave him one more hairy eyeball before turning back to her class. "Alright class, today we will be running. I want all of you to be able to run a 2k by this week. Partner up!"

Instantly, everyone in class started to look at their friends with excited smiles. Danny shrunk away, trying to hide behind his backpack.

"Looks like it's Manson, Foley, and Fenton" she said. Danny smiled in relief at his friends, who flashed him a reassuring look.

"…so to even it out, Foley will be helping me, and Danny can pair up with Sam!"

Tucker looked so happy.

Sam blushed, Danny gaped

The whole class, in unison, shouted "LOVEBIRDS!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

 _Tweet!_

Danny hurriedly stood beside Sam, who went beet red. Tetslaff scoffed at the pair of them, and went on with her clipboard. "Okay…Dash and Kwan, Paulina and Star, Lester and Mikey…"

Sam and Danny went out with the rest of the class to one of the school's fields. "You know, I really don't think I can run that far with only a week" he said.

Sam grinned at him, "Oh Danny, Danny, Danny…I'm pretty sure you can run"

Danny gulped, again.

"So I'll be running with you for the first half, then you can run by yourself while I go back and time you" she said. Danny groaned.

Then they stood, Sam nudged him.

He ran

Danny could just fly, of course, but everyone in his class knew that he couldn't run to win a race with a snail, so if he just _ran_ (and probably faster than the majority of his class), then…

It would be fun to explain why Danny Fenton, loser extraordinaire and completely unfit, dashed through the 2k as if it was as long as the distance between his room and the fridge.

So he ran at a steady pace…well…a little less than that…a lot less than that…like Sam could walk faster…

"Danny, hurry up!"

Danny groaned and ran faster, but barely.

After the halfway point, Sam ran back and Danny transformed. He flew. Unlike Fenton, _Phantom_ was a _very_ fast flyer. In fact, as a young ghost-who were usually slow and clumsy flyers-his flying was strangely developed. It was also what irritated Skulker the most, being the unmobile hunk of metal he is.

Just before he rounded a bend, Danny stopped. He slowed, and took out his timer. He sighed, he overdid it again. He looked around, "Huh, no ghosts around either"

"…alright…go and…your partner…right now!"

Danny frowned. There was someone in the distance. They were far, so he couldn't pick up everything they were saying…"

"Danny!" called Sam, rushing up to find him. Danny yelped aloud and fell onto the floor. Danny saw with worry as Sam ran up. She stopped, and looked.

"Uh…"

They stayed like that for a while, Danny looking awkwardly at Sam, lying on his butt, looking like she had just caught him.

"Uh..."

Sam looked strangely at Danny, as if trying to see what was happening. "Are you a ghost?" she asked.

No, actually, Danny was a mushroom dressed up in a jumpsuit with a stylized D in the middle

"Yes…" he said, drawing out the _s_.

Sam looked around, "Well…I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm looking for a guy named Danny. Black hair, white t-shirt?" she said, backing off slightly which didn't go unoticed.

"Uh…I saw him run in that direction a few minutes ago" said Danny, pointing to the school. Sam sighed and nodded thanks before running off.

Danny waited until she was a fair distance away before transforming back into Fenton and flying invisibly to the school.

"Danny! When did you get back?" asked Sam, tapping her foot at Danny's nervous stance. "Heh…hey Sam…I just ran ahead…because…I…uh…wanted to get a good grade?"

Sam looked at him skeptically, "Danny, what did you really do?"

Ring!

Saved by the bell

Danny raced out, leaving Sam in the dust. "Busy guy, huh?" asked Tucker, coming up beside Sam. Sam sighed angrily, "Tucker, don't say anything, but I know that something's up with Danny"

Tucker sighed loudly.

Danny didn't want to risk flying home, but Sam was wayyy to close to finding out that he's…

"…Phantom" he said, transforming into Phantom and flying home. He didn't enjoy the flight like he usually did.

When he got home, he decided not to tell Dani.

"Hey cuz, how was school?" asked Dani. Danny phased through the door and transformed as soon as he did, he flopped onto his bed. Dani walked over from her place by the window, "Danny..? You alright?" Danny shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. I…I just feel kinda bad" he said, "I've had a long day, and there's still homework!" Dani sighed and shoved him up into a sitting position, "If your're that tired, do you want me to take over tonight? I'm sure it'll be nice and quiet..?"

"No…it's okay. I got this, why don't you go and chat online for a while?"

Dani sighed, "Danny, I know you want me to make friends despite the fact that everyone in Amity thinks I'm in another state, but you really don't have to push it this much. I know that you think I'm always alone, with not a lot of friends. I'm doing okay"

Danny sighed, "I know Danielle, but I don't know if something's going to happen or not. I mean, I'm not exactly someone you would call…responsible-don't say anything to that"

Dani smiled wanly, "Danny…"

"Danielle..."

Dani pulled Danny into a hug, Danny sat there for a while before hugging back. They just stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in the comfort before…

 _Bzzt!_

Danny groaned as he realized who it was

"Uh oh"

Danny leafed around in his backpack until he dug out his phone.

 _Spookygirl  
_ _Danny, I want to know why you just up and ran off during PE today. I know something's up. You can tell me you know._

Danny replied with: _I know Sam. I just happened to run…because that was what we were supposed to do…run? I'll talk more tomorrow if you want_

Danny closed his phone, sighed for the…tenth?...time this day. "Who's that?" asked Dani curiously. Danny shook his head, "Nothing you have to worry about Dani"

* * *

Danny worked long into the night. His reading light dim against the window and his paper. Danny sighed, "Ghost fighting, double life, then homework?" he sighed again. He decided to take a break. An owl hooted outside, some crickets chirped. He leaned back in his chair, and thought for a while.

 _What does Danielle do for education?_

 _She only went to school until last year_

 _She can't enroll in school…_

 _She can sign up for online school under my name_

 _But I'm already 14, it would be weird for a 14-year-old to be learning what 10-year-old would learn_

 _She's smart, she can teach herself a lot_

 _But where would she get the resources to do so?_

 _I can't afford it_

He went back to his work. He has to make his grades average, at least, so his parents-"and Jazz" he added-won't suspect.

He sighed

 _Maybe second-hand books?_

 _Those are cheap_

 _But what would I need second-hand books for_

Danny sighed, and rubbed a place between his eyes where he felt a headache.

* * *

The alarm rang. Danny jerked awake, and saw that his alarm had gone off. He wiped a bit of drool off of the paper he was writing. The sun was already out, shining through the window. Was it already morning?

He yawned, stretched, and got ready for the day.

The bus arrived

* * *

"Hey Danny, Sam's mad at you for some reason" said Tucker.

"So Danny…how was yesterday? Nice time? Family stuff? Maybe thinking about how you're going to explain to me why you ran off?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Tucker beat him to it. "Sam, you're really piling it on Danny lately, give him a break" Sam glared at him, and Tucker leaned back, "Of course, you can…keep questioning him! Either way works" Danny glared at him, "Nice" he mouthed.

Sam glared at him, Danny looked scared. "Okay okay! So…I had to do something at home, nothing much" he said, lamely. Sam looked unimpressed.

"Whatever, but what I want to know about is the fact that there was this weird kid on the race track yesterday. Do you know him? White hair, jumpsuit with a 'D' looking thing on it?" Danny paled visibly, which didn't go by unnoticed. Tucker however…

"Ga-asp!"

Sam elbowed him. "I'm serious Tucker! He couldn've attacked me! Though…" Sam trailed off, "Though he didn't seem very mean. Actually, he seemed really shy, as if he was _scared_ of _me_ "

Tucker snorted, "Can't blame him" he said. Danny chuckled nervously.

When they got to school, and into class, Lancer had already been droning on about something. Sam started to write, Tucker started to find interest in a random doddle on his desk, and Danny was sound asleep. Lancer looked at the trio. He sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

 **Wow...five chapters...**

 **Btw, just out of curiosyt, what do you think about Danny? To OOC? Kind of weird? Should probably do a better job of keeping his secret a...secret?**

 **-Taelyn**


	6. So Jazz is on to Us Now

**Disclaimer! I don't own Danny Phantom! Surprise surprise…**

"Would someone kindly WAKE UP MR. FENTON?!" shouted Mr. Lancer, pointing with his piece of chalk at a drooling Danny. Mikey, who sat next to Danny, leaned over "Hey Danny…wake up…" Danny stirred.

Lancer stared angrily, both at Danny and Mikey.

Mikey shook harder, "Danny! Wake up!"

"Huh?!"

Danny jerked awake, "Oh...Hi Mr. Lancer" he said, wiping drool from his face. "Mr. Fenton, would you kindly explain to the class why you were napping in my class?" he said, in a strangely calm voice. Danny looked blearily at him, "I was up all night" he mumbled, not knowing that the entire class was watching. He blinked, then seemed to realize where he was, "…uh…up all night doing homework!" he said, laughing nervously. Sam looked at him, "Something's definetly up" she thought. Tucker snickered.

Mr. Lancer was going to say something, but paused, shook his head, and wrote a detention slip for Danny. Danny sighed, and went back to napping.

The day droned on. Sam was the only one taking notes in the class, with the exception of Mikey and some other nerds. The bell rang, and everyone raced out, happy to get home and do whatever leisure activities they do. Danny was no exception, eager to go home and maybe actually do some homework before one ghost or another starts to bother him.

The bus arrived, and Danny stepped on. He tapped in, and sat in the back seat. It was thankfully uncrowded that day and he had no trouble finding a seat.

"Hey look! It's Fenturd!"

Danny looked up and saw Dash and the other jocks sitting a few seats in front of him. He looked around hurridly, "Uh…"

Would he still be able to turn invisible?

Deciding on a risk, he went intangible and flew out. He landed on the top of the bus, and saw Dash go over to where he was sitting, and frown, wave the other jocks back down, and stumbled back to his seat. Danny sighed, might as well ride the rest of the way back on the roof of the car.

* * *

When he got back, he got right into his homework. Dani looked uneasy about something

"Danny…do you think it'll be okay for me to go out?"

Danny looked up to where his cousin was sitting, fidgeting with her hands, "Uh…Dani…It's not safe…" Dani gave him a look like something that said I'm-ten-alreayd-and-can-take-care-of-myself!, "Danny! I want to go!" she stomped her feet.

"Danny? Was that you?" asked Jazz from downstairs. Danny made a nervous noise, "Uh…yeah! That was me!...uh…so much homework today, am I right?" he half-heartedly called out, nervous. Jazz appeared at the doorway, "Uh…okay. Do you need any help?" Danny shook his head frantically, "No thanks!" he squeaked, embarrased that his voice rose an octive.

Danny looked a little mad at Dani as soon as he closed the door. "Dani! Keep it down!" he whisper-shouted, "Don't forget, she doesn't know that you're here" Dani looked angrily away, "Danny…I just want to go outside…" she said, "I mean…my friends get to do it…even you do…"

Danny looked a bit taken back. He hadn't realized that Danielle felt this way. Though, now that he thought abou it, Dani had always been adventurous and kind, she wasn't used to, as she put it, _cooped up in a musty room that smelled like Danny_. "Dani…maybe you're right" he thought for a moment, "I'm letting you go out, but only for today. And be back for dinner, and don't get seen"

Wow he sounds like a parent.

Dani looked up happily (and admittedly a little surprise), "Thanks Danny!" she transformed and raced off into Amity, whooping in joy. She did a few cartwheels.

Danny thought about calling after her and chastising her about being so careless and just flying off, then shrugged. 'She deserves some free time' he thought as he kept on going with his homework.

* * *

Dani laughed as she flew. Ah! The wind in your hair, the exileration of going fast, the random spectres floating around…wait what?

Dani slowed. Sure enough, there were some spectral blobs. She sighed and took out her Fenton Thermos (which Danny **would not** stop nagging her about having it on at all times), and sucked them in. "Wow, does Danny do this all the time? That sucks" she said, then brightened at the pun that she unintentionally made.

She capped the Fenton Thermos and flew off, wanting to make another round around town. Except…she couldn't run into Sam…but that should be easy…but then there was also Tucker…and Jazz…

Wow, there were a lot of people that were on to Danny, weren't there?

Dani smiled in delight as she flew fast, her ponytail flapping in the wind. She was just like her cousin. Fast, agile, can't be cooped up, and makes stupid slip-ups too often to count (ha!). Round and round around Amity. The cool air, the exhileration of going fast, and the easy feeling of letting herself get lost in the air.

Eventually, she tired. She checked her wristwatch, which she had gotten as a present from Danny one year, and saw that it was already pretty late.

She headed to FentonWorks, but didn't go in. Instead, she sat ontop of one of the pole-looking things (she wasn't sure what it did) and…

Just watched the clouds Cloud-watching was always one of her favourites, and she picked out shapes.

"There's a chicken…there's a tomato..."

Then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Is that…Boxy?"

She sighed as she saw the floating ghost in blue overalls. She debated whether it was worth her time, but then decided that, if she didn't catch the more-annoynace-than-threat ghost, she would probably have to sit through another lecture by Danny on how they were supposed to protect the town of Amity.

Besides, she had always wanted to say some, as Danny put it, witty banter.

She flew up to the Box Ghost, "Hey! Don't you know that…uh…to be honest you're not doing much…but…I got nothing" So that didn't turn out the way she thought it would, but hey…first time for everything.

Boxy looked at her with a dumbfounded expression before…

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I control everything square and cardboard!" he shouted, as if it was some important speech. Dani almost fell asleep standing up, then jerked awake, "Wow, I don't know how anyone stays awake during that" she said bluntly. Boxy glared at her (which didn't come off right), and tossed a few boxes at her. She dodged those with ease.

"Uh…can you maybe just go back into the GZ? I can't really use any of my powers…" she said. Boxy tossed more boxes at her in response, and she turned intangible. She shook her thermos like a milkshake before sucking in the protesting Boxy in.

"So…that was easy. Might have to work on the banter though" she said before flying around town a few more times.

When she got back, Danny was working on something. "Hey Dani, nice flight? What happened? Did any ghosts attack? What did you d-"

"Danny! I was out for…about two hours! It's not like anything exciting happened"

Danny shrugged, not bothering to look up, "Okay…but seriously though…did you run into anything..?"

"Well…there was a few blob spectres and Boxy, but that's about it" she said, holding her thermos. Danny gestured to his desk, "Just put it here" he said. Dani walked over, put it there, and stood.

"By the way Dani, have you made any friends online yet?" he said, prodding her to go and chat with some of the Casper High students.

Dani sighed and walked over to Danny's PC, typed in her login info, and began to chat.

 **Public Chat Room #2**

 **Technogeek, Spookygirl, Football_Star, Valerie, and Classnerd is online**

 **PhantomGirl is online**

 **Football_Star: And so I was like, wow! I'm so good at this!**

 **Valerie: Yeah…you're talking about last week's game?**

 **Football_Star: Duh!**

 **Classnerd: Uh…**

 **PhantomGirl: Hi?**

 **Football_Star: Who's this**

 **Valerie: I have no idea**

 **PhantomGirl: Hi, my name's Dani**

 **Valerie: Dani? Oh, you mean you're the loser Fenton? I thought your name was spelt D-a-n-n-y?**

 **PhantomGirl: Ignoring the part where you called my cousin a loser, I'm his cousin, Dani with an i**

 **Football_Star: Ugh, Fenton has a cousin**

 **Spookygirl: Hey Dani**

 **PhantomGirl: Hey Sam, how's school?**

 **Valerie: Introduce us?**

 **Spookygirl: Ugh. Dani, meet Valerie, Dash. Dash and Val, meet Dani Fenton**

 **Football_Star: Whatever.**

 **Football_Star is offline**

 **Valerie is offline**

 **Technogeek: Friendly guy**

 **Spookygirl is offline**

 **Technogeek is offline**

 **PhantomGirl is offline**

* * *

The next day rolled around. Danny was at school, which left Dan _i_ at home. She sighed, it was probably going to be another boring day.

She twirled around a pencil absentmindedly, thinking.

"I'm bored"

She tried to log onto her chat room, but everyone was at school, _or supposed to be a school_ , she thought.

She paced around the room, occasionally glancing out the window. She supposed she _could_ go for a small fly…

Jazz opened the door

"Hey Danny, I heard something up here, are you still not at sch-"

She paused, and looked around the room. "Uh…huh. I thought I heard something" She walked in, and rustled around with his bed "Stupid Danny, always forgetting to fold his bed" She left, closing the door with a small click.

Dani exhaled as she turned visible. She had been standing behind the door. She peered around cautiously before stepping out.

"That was close…"

She's going to be in so much trouble

Jazz sighed as she left, then, on second thought, decided to peek back in. She was about to open the door when…

"That was close…"

Jazz paused, then instead pressed the side of her face against the door.

And...

Jazz peaked in, and saw…

Is that Dani?

What was Dani doing here? Last she'd heard, she had been halfway across the state. She looked stunned as the little girl walked around in his room, pacing.

Jazz wanted to step in and confront her about it, but something stopped her. Maybe it was sisterly instincts, maybe it was her high IQ, maybe it was her major in psychology. But…

She felt as if she shouldn't say anything…

"But if this is Danny's room…shouldn't he know?"

She decided not to say anything. "Danny…uh…both Dan(i)(ny)s will tell me when they're ready" she thought.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Jazz looked up. "Heyyyy Danny…sit down for a sec, won't you?

Danny looked at her strangely, "Jazz…are you feeling okay?" he asked, pulling out a chair. Jazz shrugged, "Oh! Nothing much, just wanted to ask you how your day was. Did you get your grades up? How is Sam and Tucker?"

Danny looked at her weirdly. "Uh, it was okay, no I did not, and they're okay" he said, looking like she has a screw loose or something (which in his opinion she did). Jazz played with her hair, which she never did, "Danny…uh. If there's something you want to tell me, you can do so you know" she said. Danny flinched slightly, "Uh…what do you mean?" he squeaked. Jazz shrugged again, "Nothing…nothing. You're fine" she got up and went to her room, probably wanting study some more, psychology and such.

Danny went up to his room also, but not to study.

"Danny! Jazzwaslookinginaroundheretodayandsheheardmesaysomething!" she said in a torrent. Danny stared at her before… "What?"

Dani drew in a breath, "I saw Jazz coming into your room today, but she didn't find out!" she added hurriedly before Danny could overreact

Danny looked at Jazz, "She _was_ giving me a weird look just now" he said,

"I'm not mad Danielle"

Dani's shoulders sagged in relief, "You have no idea what a _relief_ that was" she said

"But…"

Dani groaned

"I do want you to be more careful. I mean, I _live_ here. It would be fun to explain why my cousin was in my room when she should be attending school halfway across the state" he said. Dani did a sound that said you're-annoying.

Jazz thought about what she had seen. "I don't understand. Danny's always being weird, but he's never _not_ told me anything. Though…" She thought about her and Danny. "Though…he does think I'm annoying. But he tells Sam and Tucker _everything_. I should ask them"

She picked up her phone

 _Dialing Spookygirl_

 _Hi, Manson residence, how may I help you?_

"Sam, it's me-Jazz. Listen, do you think Danny has been acting weird"

A pause

Then a whoop

 _Ha! I wasn't the only one! YES! Danny's been acting_ _ **so**_ _weird. I told Tucker but he just…argh!_

Jazz frowned, "But did he tell you why exactly?"

 _Well…he said everything's fine, but…you can tell that…I don't know. Danny's just hasn't been himself lately._

"I know"

 _Do you want to find out?_

"Sam...I know that Danny's cousin, Dani is here in Amity"

 _Wait, she is?_

"There's something Danny isn't telling us, but even if we find out, we should wait"

 _I don't want to wait! I want to know what he's hiding!  
_

"Sam, if you're going to be like this, maybe I shouldn't have told you"

 _Jazz, I'm Danny's friend._

"I know you are…but" Jazz trailed off

 _Talk to you tomorrow?_

"Yeah…"

The next day, Danny was at school, Dani was out flying, and Jazz was doing some extra studying. Sam and Tucker met up, having asked for washroom breaks at the same time.

"Tucker, do you know what's troubling Danny?" Tucker thought for a while, "I don't know Sam. I think he's just being Danny" he said.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam"

Sam and Tucker saw Jazz walking up to them.

"So, what we do so far is that we can just notice a little more than usual. What he does during class, or something like that" she said. "He's obviously hiding something" Sam and Tucker nodded. They talked for a little more, then both headed to their respective classes

* * *

 **To be honest, this story kinda just wrote itself. I wasn't planning on having Jazz discover his secret, but then Dani…then Jazz, then Sam and Tucker…**

 **Yeah…**

 **Anyways, as always, please R and R, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Taelyn**


	7. Inviso-bill and Intangi-belle

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything! Wow! What? I know, such a surprise**

* * *

Danny walked to his locker, and stuck his hand intangibly through the door, fishing for his thermos. He skipped class to catch some random animal-ghosts, "…which Mr. Lancer is _not_ going to be happy about" he added as he snuck off and transformed in the boy's washroom. Blue-tinged rings swept along Danny, transforming him from Fenton, to Phantom.

He flew out, uncapping the thermos. A wolf was first, prowling at the edge of Casper High, along the wooded areas. Danny ugh-d. "Why can't you just wait? I'm at school" he said. The wolf cocked its head at him before lunging. Danny veered to one side, "Woah!"

He blasted the wolf with an ecto-ray, which knocked it back by a few meters, then he proceeded to attack it with a bunch of small ecto-balls. Not that they did much since Danny was a young ghost.

The wolf howled in response.

Danny backed off a little

"Well, I have class _and_ a thermos, so…"

Danny sucked him in. Blue light gulfed the wolf. Danny shook it a few times then flew back, muttering something about annoying spectres.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, how nice of you to join us" Mr. Lancer said sarcastically, raising one eyebrow as Danny rushed into the classroom. Danny rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…I…uh…got held up because…I…uh…had to go to the washroom…" he said, the statement more of a question, and not a very good one either. Mr. Lancer sighed, "Take a seat Danny" he said, already tired of his class.

Danny sat at his usual place, slumping over as soon as Lancer began talking. Sam and Tucker were somewhat more observant today, taking note of what Danny did, not that he noticed, of course (clueless). They sat through the rest of the class until the bell rang. Nothing exciting happened.

"Hey Danny, how was...uh, school?" asked Tucker lamely. Danny turned to look at them with a tired expression, his notebook half-held, "Eh, could've gone better. I didn't get a lot of sleep, a bunch of gho-uh…homework held me up. Ye-eah" Sam eyed him skeptically, "Okay Danny, but if you need anything, you can always tell me" she said. Danny nodded, "Thanks Sam" he said, kindly but with not a lot of information. It was obvious that he wasn't telling them something.

The day progressed. Danny slept through most of his classes, and ate the "Meatloaf Surprise", much to the disgust of Sam and even Tucker (there _must_ be something wrong), more classes, then went home. Sam and Tucker would've asked to walk him back had the suggestion not been extremely suspicious.

"I'll go with him" said Jazz as she slung her bookbag over her shoulder and put an arm around Danny _very inconspicuously_. Danny looked at his sister, "Uh, Jazz? You feeling okay?" he asked. Jazz blushed, "Uh, yeah…why did you ask?" she said, then added, "Uh oh! The bus is going to be here soon! Lets go Danny, bye Sam, bye Tucker!" before Danny could say anything.

* * *

"Okay Jazz, what's going on?" asked Danny as soon as they got home. Jazz feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?" she asked, smiling widely but nervously. Danny looked at her with a weird expression, "Jazz, it's the second time you've said or did something strange this week" He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly saying "I know that you know that I know".

"Uh…I have to study!" Jazz said as she raced upstairs. "Hey!" Danny raced after her, but was confronted by a locked door which Jazz had uncharacteristly slammed in his C- average face. Danny huffed, and went back into his own room.

"Jazz definitely knows something" said Danny as soon as he walks in. Dani looked up from her place on his bed, she had been drawing something vague, Boxy yelling "Beware!". "Why?" Danny gestured to her door, "Because she offered to walk me home, she _never_ offers to walk me home" Dani smiled awkwardly, and changed the subject. By the way, how was school?" Danny shook his head, "Not so smooth. I don't know what Jazz knows, but she obviously is treading on eggshells around me" he said, "And it's not the usual Jazz behaviour I'm used to. I want you to be careful" Dani snorted, "As if I wasn't careful enough already" she said.

"Ghost kid!"

"Uh oh, it's Johnny"

Danny sighed, transformed, and flew out. "Ghost kid, I need you to lay low for a while, me and Kitten are going cruising" he said. Danny looked at him with a look that said uh-huh. "Not on my watch"

Johnny smirked, "Shadow, attack!"

Danny dodged the blob of shadow, "Look Johnny, it's the middle of the week"

"So?"

"and I'm tired"

"But…"

" _and_ I have a ton of problems to handle"

"Uh…"

"So can't you just, I don't know, make it a _little_ easier for me?"

Johnny looked at Danny. Danny was usually a happy kid who had lots of friends and more brains that he shows for them. He _did_ have more trouble than the typical freshman.

"Uh…whatever, next week then" he said, revving up his bike and off to find a portal. Shadow shrugged and flew after him.

Danny flew back, transformed, and sat down in his chair. He sighed and began to type something. Dani snuck over, "Ghost files?" she asked. Danny nodded, "Yeah, just adding some info about Johnny…and his shadow" he added.

 **Folder**

 **Ghost Zone**

 **Games**

 **Ghost Files**

 **Homework**

 _Loading…_

 **Allies**

 **Foes**

 **Neutral (More or less)**

 _Loading…_

 **Skulker**

 **Johnny**

 **Kitty**

 **Shadow**

 **Lunch Lady**

 **Box Ghost (a.k.a Boxy)**

 **Spectra**

 **Klemper**

 _Loading…_

 **Johnny**

 **-Neutral Core**

 **-Could use more help w/ girlfriend issues**

 **-Annoyance level 5/10**

"Really cuz? Only 5/10? With the amount of times this guy has shown up, you would think he would be at least a 9/10" remarked Dani. Danny rolled his eyes, "Boxy would be a 9/10, close with Klemper" he said.

Danny stretched and got up, "I'm going to Nasty Burger, wanna come?" he said. Dani thought for a moment, "Uh…yeah, why not?" she said/asked.

"…and so I was all like, 'Ha!' but then she was all like, 'No!' so I was all like…" said Paulina as Star listened to her with 5-star attention. Danny sighed dreamily, "Paulina…"

Dani sighed, "Honestly Danny, you could _really_ stand to find another girl. Maybe" Dani looked around the dining establishment, picking out a few faces she knew, "…Valerie Grey?"

Danny looked at Val, who was sitting beside Paulina. Valerie was a popular girl, and was dating Kwan, who was sweeter than mean.

"Well…Val's okay, but look at her! She's dating Kwan, is popular, is rich, and could probably, I don't know, get straight A's without even trying" he said. "I can't date her, she'd never even want to" Dani put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, I'm going to sound like an older sister instead of a younger one, but you…you have a nice personality, does a lot of things for the city, even though no one knows so, and…" she paused, "…and I don't know how to explain it. You know what, you're right. It probably won't work out, you and Val" Danny shrugged, "Thanks for the honesty"

Dani sighed, "Right…" They sat still, until a waitress came over and asked them if they wanted anything. Danny snapped out of it, and took a quick scan over the menu. "Uh, two nasty burgers, two sodas and a small order of fries please?" asked Danny. The waitress nodded, scribbled something on a notepad, and left. Danny looked down on his phone, he had a few notifications

 _Technogeek_

 _Hey dude, how are you?_

 _Spookygirl_

 _Danny, are you doing your homework?_

 _Jazz Fenton_

 _Hey Danny. I'm going out, you have the front door keys right?_

"Stupid worrying big sister" said Danny as he snapped his flipphone shut. Dani snickered, "Nice to have friend, doesn't it?" she asked. Danny nodded, "Yeah, totally. It's so nice to have people that you care about snooping around in your personal life" he said, sarcastically. Dani rolled her eyes.

Their food arrived

"So, how are your powers progressing?" asked Danny, picking up a fry. Dani looked away, "Not so good, I can't even control most of my ecto-based powers. Intangibility, invisibility and flight are okay though. I…I just need to develop my ecto-ray more, and learn to control my ice powers" she added, remembering the ice crystal that she made.

Danny leaned against the seat, then jerked upright. "Dani! Turn invisible right now!" he said. Dani jumped, but did, turning herself invisible against the table.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" asked Sam. Danny rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, just…you know, out for a bite?" he asked. Sam gave him a skeptical look, "Danny, you never go out" she pointed out. Tucker rolled her eyes, "Dude, if there's something to this, you can just…I don't know, tell us" he said.

Danny smiled slightly, "I know guys, but I'm fine"

Sam and Tucker raised an eyebrow

Danny flushed. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked

"Yep" they both said.

Danny sighed. He pushed the small order of fries away, not really wanting to eat anymore. Tucker jumped at the chance, snatching Danny's fries with a gleeful expression. Sam rolled her eyes. "anyways, Lancer wants the report he assigned today by next week, do you need any help?" she asked helpfully. "No, it's okay. Besides, its just a report, right?" said Danny, smiling a cutsie smile.

Danny felt a tap at his side. Dani was having trouble keeping up her invisibility.

"Well, I'm going out for some air, help yourselves" he said, gesturing to the untouched burgers and soda. Sam went to say that he could stay if he wanted to, but Tucker was already scooching into his seat, a line of drool coming out of his mouth. Sam, reluctantly, sat down beside the tech-loving boy.

"Really Danny? some air? Was that the best you could do?" asked Dani, appearing beside him. Danny leaned against the walls of the Nasty Burger. "I panicked" he excused. Dani looked unimpressed.

"Anyways, you should probably go home, I have to go back" he said. Dani seemed a bit averse, but flew home quickly, heading to FentonWorks. Danny walked back inside.

"I'm back" he said, sitting across from Sam. Sam looked out the window. "Uh, Danny…I don't know how to say this…" she said.

Danny tilted his head in confusion, looking like a curious but confused puppy. Sam blushed. Danny was so cute!

"Uh, Sam? You really think you should bring up you-know-what with Danny right now?" he said, emphasising the you-know-what. Sam sighed and sunk into her seat, "Tucker, I'm just so impatient! I want to _know_!" she kicked the side of her seat.

"Want to know what?"

"I want to know why you've been mmnff!" Tucker clamped a hand over her mouth, "Uh…know why you've been, uh…so, nice lately!" he said lamely. Sam glared at him, "Tuhkr! Mhnp urf mouf oha teh waa!" she said. Tucker snatched his hand back before Sam could bite him. Sam quickly downed a glass of water.

They chatted idly for some more. It was obvious to Sam that Danny was not saying something. But it wasn't like she could just outright ask him.

Danny eventually went home, paying for their meal (which Sam objected to). He walked by himself away. As he walked, he saw…

"Ugh, stupid Technus"

Danny quickly darted into an alleyway, looking around for passerbys before shouting;

"I'm going ghost!"

Blue-tinged rings swept across Danny. It didn't go by unnoticed that usually, when he did that, the blue rings took a while to form; first a bright flash of light, then a loud spectral noise, then flickering in his eyes until he adjusted into what he called his ghost form, but this time, the rings were much faster, the flickering less.

"Alright Technus! Time to-" Technus scowled at the ghost boy. "So! You're the ghost kid that I've heard so much about! I, Technus, will see for myself how strong this ghost kid is!" he said.

Wow he talks a lot

Several people had gathered around. Danny tsked, "Uh oh"

Technus threw a few computers at Danny, who went intangible. He charged up an ecto-ray, and smacked Technus into a building. Technus' hands started to glow an ectoplasmic glow, and various electronical devices started to fly towards Danny. Danny yelped and hurriedly started to dodge. His spectral mist looked like a tangled mess as he flew around. A lot of people started to bring out their phones, and the flashes of cameras ensued. Danny turned invisible, and there was a collective groan of disappointment.

Danny started to deactivate the electronics. Technus raced towards Danny, preparing a ecto-ray. Danny quickly tried an ecto-shield, which didn't do much. Technus' ecto-ray smacked right into him.

Danny got up with a stumble, then kicked off the ground. He went for Technus, missed, and tried to recover from the momentum.

"Danny!"

Dani rushed up to Danny, and turned him intangible just as something electronically smacked into him. Danny looked at his cousin, in her Phantom attire, with her ponytail swinging in the wind, clutching onto his arm. "Danielle! What did I tell you about staying at FentonWorks?" he shouted, pulling her and himself away from an ecto-ray. Dani shook her head, "No Danny, I want to help"

News cameras had arrived at the scene.

Danny charged up an ecto-ray, which knocked Technus back while Dani quickly dodged. Then Danny sucked the technological ghost in the thermos.

They paused, and looked around. People stared at them. Danny rubbed the back of his head. "Should we leave?" asked Danny. Dani nodded, "Lets go cuz"

Back at FentonWorks, they turned on the news

 _This is Tiffany Snow reporting from Amity Park. Just today, we see two ghosts by the names of Inviso-bill and Intagi-belle, fight the technological ghost frequenting Amity now known as Technus. This appears to be a non-evil ghost, which Amity as not seen before. More on that later at…"_

Jazz got home.

Danny hurriedly turned the TV off, and flew intangible into his room. Dani followed suit. They heard Jazz walk up to their room.

"Hey Danny, can I come into your room?" asked Jazz. Danny nodded, then realized that she couldn't see him, "Come in!"

Jazz walked in, and looked at the mess. "Whew! Danny, you should really clean your place!" she said. Danny laughed nervously, "Yeah…" he said.

"Anyways, did you see the news? There's a new ghost in town. His name's…Inviso-bill I think" she said. Danny cringed at the name. "Inviso-bill? How creative" he said.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but the media says that he's a "nice" ghost. What do you think?"

"I think that Inviso-bill is a benevolent ghost" he said, twirling a pencil absentmindedly. Jazz frowned, "Well…he _did_ protect the citizens…but it could also be because he has beef with the other ghost…Technus was it? And then there was also this Intangi-belle she said, thinking over and probably psychoanalyzing everything Tiffany had said.

Danny sighed, _if only you knew who "Inviso-bill" was_

Jazz checked her watch, "Uh oh, gotta go Danny. See ya" Jazz left

"You heard all of that?" asked Danny. Dani nodded, reappearing from invisibility. "Yeah. Intangi-belle? My name's Dani Phantom" she said.

"And mine is Danny Phantom, but hey-just roll with it for now" he said. Dani frowned, "I don't want to be Inviso-belle" she said. Danny ruffled her hair affectionally. "Hey, at least they don't know who we are" he said. Dani sighed, "It's times like this that make me wish they did" she grumbled.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So, something that I didn't mention is that Phantom's suit is actually ecto-proof, which means he can't get seriously hurt. The only things that can penetrate his suit are if the ghost has a specific core, or is strong enough.**

 **So yeah! Danny finally made his public appearance! His hero complex just wouldn't let him lay low for too long.**

 **Another thing. Danny's powers are going to be different from the show. I mean, things happened differently, and it would only make sense…right? I would like him to develop some cool powers like telepathy with his cousin or something like that.**

 **-Taelyn**


	8. Late-Night Thoughts

**Hi guys! Yeah, I know, it's been FOREVER, but I had school stuff, and then I was lazy, then I got sick, but here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

* * *

"Danielle, I'm going out today, feel free to fly around town, as long as no one sees you" he said. Dani perked up and immediately transformed, changing into her Phantom attire, and flew out the window, the curtains flapping as she did so. Danny looked slightly wide-eyed at the whooping Dani who rapidly dissapeared from view. Man, she _really_ liked flights.

He shook his head, it was times like this that made him wonder how he hid her for almost two months now. Scratch that, he wondered how he had no charges for property damage so far.

"Aw, great! It's raining!" he said, running back inside and pulling an umbrella out. Then, as a second thought, he grabbed a dark blue coat. It was freezing outside, and the elusive Danny Phantom was _not_ about to catch a cold walking around with nothing on but a teeshirt.

He walked to the bus stop, and waited. There were several people there already, probably businessmen, grumpy at the weather. Several wet or dripping belongings were clear against the grey buildings, checking their expensive and professional-looking watches for the bus to arrive. Cars raced by, splashing various sidewalks with muddy water. The dim glow of streetlights punctuated the grey scene.

The bus arrived. Everyone got on. Danny picked the back seat, and started to play games on his flip phone. He leaned back into the worn leather seat. The bus started up, and everything outside raced by. Danny leaned against the bus window, and watched the world race by.

His stop arrived, and he got off and headed towards the stationary store he knew had the stuff he needed for his english report. On the way there, he saw someone, someone in a soaked black and purple tank top and jet black hair dripping with water.

* * *

Sam wasn't having a good day. She accidently hurt herself today, and got a small cut on her knee. Then she lost her wallet in the rain, and on top of that, it was wet. Very wet.

She sniffled, she might get a cold.

Then a shadow appeared over her. She looked up, and there was Danny, holding an umbrella over her. He smiled awkwardly, "Hey Sam, bad day?" he said. Sam sniffled again, "Yeah" she said nasally, one word answer. Danny sat beside her, "Nice weather?" he said, half-heartedly and ironically. Sam grinned a little back, "Yep, wonderful weather. The clouds are shining, the carhorns are chirping, what more could I ask for?" she said sarcastically.

Danny rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Uh…yeah" he said lamely. Sam sighed, "It's okay Danny, I'm just cold...and grumpy" she added the last part with a sour expression. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, then took off his jacket and draped it over her, much to Sam's surprise. "So why aren't you home yet?" he asked casually. Sam smiled and looked at him with a gummy expression, "I lost my wallet" she said.

She seemed upset

"Where's your wallet?"

Sam gestured vaguely to where she had come from previous to the rain, "Somewhere on my way here" she said halfheartedly. She didn't expect to find it again, it had a good few hundred in there, and whoever picks it up must've long spent it by now.

"Do you want to walk home with me?" he asked, "I mean, your place is a while away, so…" he trailed off. Sam nodded, "I appreciate it Danny, remind me to treat you sometime" she said.

Danny and Sam walked back, under an umbrella-back to FentonWorks. When they neared it, Danny pretended to drop something. "Oops, wait here Sam" he said, darting behind his house, handing Sam the umbrella. When he was out of sight, Danny quickly flew up as Fenton to his room. Dani had already returned, and was reading some of his comics.

"Dani, Sam's here. Hide somewhere, quick!" he said before diving back downstairs through the window. Dani gaped at him for a second before scrambling to find somewhere to hide, dropping the comics on his bed.

"I'm back, lets go" he said. Sam looked at him weirdly. Danny unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Danny turned on the lights, and poured her a cup of warm water, since he didn't trust anything else not to try and bite her back as soon as she took a sip, his parents wern't exactly aware that ectoplasm and food _didn't_ mix.

"Here" he said, placing it on the table. Sam took a sip, feeling the warmth start to work its way into her system, warming up the previously-frozen legs and arms. "Thanks Danny" she said.

Danny sighed as he realized that she might be here for a while. "So...anything happen lately? I know we haven't been hanging out much lately, so..." he attempted at making conversation.

Sam looked at him, "There _is_ something, but I shouldn't bring this up by myself. It's for Jazz _and_ Tucker" she said.

"Is that why you've been acting weird around me?" he said. Sam flinched slightly; Danny was a lot more bright than she let on. C- grades indeed.

"Do you want me to call Jazz and Tucker?" he asked. Sam shook her head, "NO!" she said, with more vigor than she meant.

Danny looked at her with a slightly startled expression, "Okay…didn't know you were partial to phone calls" he said. Sam groaned, "Not the phone calls, the Jazz and Tucker. I just...ugh!" Sam punched the table, "I know that something's up!" she blurted out angril "And I know that there's something you're not telling us. I just wanted to know _what_?!"

Danny flinched at her words.

Sam sat down, "Danny, I want to know" she said quietly.

Danny could see that she was torn about this. He didn't realize that she had felt this way, and it seemed that Sam didn't know either. She looked surprised at her own outburst. Danny looked sad, "Sam, I can tell you this much, what I do is going to put you in danger. It's risky for anyone to know. Please do a favour for me and _don't_ push this" Danny suddenly looked very sad, as if he knew that he couldn't tell her, but wanted to so much. It was so...un Danny-like, and more than a little worrying.

But Sam didn't look taken back. She didn't feel regret or shock. She felt _anger_.

"Danny, why would you keep this from me if you know that it's so _important_?!" she asked, "Is it because you don't _trust_ me? It's because it's DANGEROUS?! Why couldn't you ask for us to help you?!" she asked, her tone rising with each accusation until her voice was an octive higher.

Danny a step back, "Sam…" he said, in an attempt to placate her. Sam sighed, and let it out, "Sorry about that Danny" she mumbled, "I guess I'm just...fustrated. Really, _really_ fustrated"

Danny unexpectedly pulled her in for a hug, Sam pulled back before relaxing into his hug. The rain countinued on outside, drops of water pittered on the window. It was the only noise present in the house for a long time.

* * *

 _ **Spookygirl is online**_

 **Spookygirl: Tucker? Jazz?**

 **Technogeek: I'm here**

 **Jasmine_Fenton: Here**

 **Spookygirl: I was just at Danny's. I know what's wrong, well…some of what's wrong**

 **Technogeek: What?**

 **Jasmine_Fenton: WHAT?!  
**

 **Spookygirl: Look, Danny's doing something risky right now. He won't let anyone know what it is.**

 **Jasmine_Fenton: Something DANGEROUS?!**

 **Technogeek: Like what?**

 **Spookygirl: I don't know…**

 **Jasmine_Fenton: WHAT DO WE DOO?! DANNY CAN'T DO ANYTHING MORE THAN TRIP UP THE STAIRS! WE CAN'T LET HIM GET IN HARM'S WAY!**

 **Spookygirl: Jazz..?**

 **Jasmine_Fenton: Sorry…**

 **Technogeek: So, what should we do?**

 **Spookygirl: We keep doing what we're doing right now, but give him some space**

 **Jasmine_Fenton: Right, but still…**

 **Technogeek: Uh oh, I think my mom's calling me**

 _ **Technogeek is offline**_

 **Spookygirl: Jazz, help me with this**

 **Jasmine_Fenton: You're right Sam, we can't do anything radical for now. Keep observing him, and see if anything else happens.**

 **Spookygirl: Thanks Jazz**

 _ **Spookygirl is offline**_

 _ **Jasmine_Fenton**_ _ **is offline**_

* * *

Danny decided to take Dani out into the GZ to train her powers.

Of course, he didn't account for the fact that her control over it would be…lets just say that Danny could do a lot better at flirting with Paulina then Dani could with her ecto-powers.

Danny looked aprehensivly at Dani, who was trying to form an ecto-ray. She was trying, but her results were mainly tiny green sparks. She groaned, "Danny! I can't do thi-"

 _Tscheoo!_

Dani yelped she jumped an impressive height. Danny raised one eyebrow and turned intangible casually. Dani grinned hugely at Danny, who mock-yawned.

"Well, its something"

Dani stared at him with a "really?" expression. "It's something? It's _something_? Danny, I just made an ecto-blast and you're calling this _something_? It's a huge achievement for me!" she said, jumping up and down indignantly. Danny hid a smirk, as a matter of fact, Dani's ecto-ray wasn't exactly something you would call weak, but it wouldn't protect her, which was what they were aiming for.

Dani pouted and tried to form another ecto-ray. Green sparks fizzled around her, dancing around her hands. They compressed into a ball, growing bigger...

...then unexpectedly, they turned a icy blue.

Suddenly, the entirety of the small island they were on was turned into an cold patch.

Danny and Dani looked with eyes as big as basketballs at the icy, picturesque scene before them.

Then the tension broke as Dani smirked winningly, "What was that about _something_?" she said sweetly. Danny playfully shoved her, but then frowned. This was kind of worrying, but she did seem to be getting better.

Dani sat down contentedly, "Well, now that that's that, how about you show me something? You have to practice too" she reminded. Danny groaned and formed an ecto-ray, which took on a ectoplasmic green. He looked around, and saw a piece of rock. He smacked it into the rock.

Danny kept practicing. What he really wanted to do was try and do an ecto-field. They were always the hardest because they had to be bouncy and reflective, properties that were harder with ectoplasm.

"Yes!"

Danny had a big grin on his face as he realized that he had _finally_ made an ecto-field. Dani watched curiously. "Ecto-ray" he said. Dani rolled her eyes and chucked a small ecto-ray in his direction. It bounced off of the shield.

Danny let the shield down and whooped. "Yeah! That's a new power!" he said, looking remarkably like a child at his first amusement park. Dani rolled her eyes. Progress for the both of them.

* * *

Danny and Dani went back to FentonWorks. Danny heard his phone ringing from upstairs, raced upstairs to get it. Dani was going too, but then spotted something on the counter of the lab equipment.

She walked over, and peeked over the counter where she was too short to look over. A glass tube of something…

Dani was a kid, and kids were curious by nature. She poked it, and the green liquid splashed around. She looked around for some papers on what it was. "8-R ectop." she mumbled, ruffling around a paper bin until she found it.

She read over it quickly, and…

"Eek!"

Dani flinched backwards as she spilt something into the green test tube. The other tube splooshed into the green one, and it quickly mixed.

Then the glass tube became purple.

Dani looked around nervously. She spotted a cork. She snatched up the cork and plugged it into the vial, and the papers upstairs.

Danny sighed as he put down his phone. It was Sam again, calling to see if he was okay, trying to convince him to spill whatever he was hiding. He heard Dani coming upstairs.

"Hey Dani"

"H-Hey cuzz" she said, drawing out the _z_. Danny looked at her suspisciouly, "Dani…what's that behind your back?"

Dani started to whistle, "Oh, nothing. I just have some…stuff?" Danny looked skeptical. "Dani…" he said. Dani sighed and brought out her glass test tube. It was a impressive purple with an ectoplasmic tinge.

Danny's mouth fell onto the ground.

"Dani! That's mom's experiment! Do you even know what it does?!" he yelled/shrieked. Dani winced, "Cuz…it's just a glass tube of unknown liquid…that I don't know about…which I mixed together by accident"

Danny sighed and held a hand, "Give it to me" he said. Dani, looking at her blue tennis shoes, gave him the glass tube and the papers. She looked like a child caught doing something they shouldn't have.

Danny examined the vial, turning it over and watching it flow. "I have no idea what this is" he said. He looked over the paper.

"You don't happen to have mixed the green ectoplasm with another vial did you?" he said. Dani looked up, "I did, why?" Danny shook his head, "You mixed an ectoplasmic liquid with a new invention of mom's" he said, "it's unstable right now, but if you…" Danny phased through the ground and into the lab, then back again, "…add this" he poured a pink liquid into it, "It should stabilize it"

Danny gave the test tube to Dani, "Don't lose that," he said as he quickly changed into Phantom form and flew around the lab, picking up an empty test tube and filling it with the same green stuff that Dani saw.

"There" he said, "Now you won't notice"

Dani, awkwardly holding the glass test tube of the strangely blue color. "What does it do?" she asked. Danny shrugged, "It will enable a ghost to hide their ectosignature" he said, "at least, that's what it's supposed to do. I'm honestly not that sure actually"

They both changed back into Fenton and walked upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Danny went out, leaving Dani at home to play with the tube of blue liquid. She watched with interest as it flowed from one end to another. It was reflective, dark blue, with small bubbles on the surface. She set it down on Danny's table, and pondered about whether to go for a fly.

"It's so boring"

Every time Danny had to go to school, she was always left to bite the dust. She could go flying, of course. She had that privilege now. But she was too tired.

She absentmindedly twirled something in her hands with a sigh. Bored, bored, bored, bored and bored. She looked outside, then flopped onto his bed, then phased into the lab, then out the door, then onto the roof, then…

Back to Danny's room.

Dani sighed, then thought. What's Casper High like?

She smirked

Danny was sitting in class, attempting to actually get some notes down so that he could review them after. Sam and Tucker would normally be staring at Danny, jotting down everything he did. But today was a slow day, so they didn't bother.

Someone yawned.

Someone sighed

It was so slow! Danny almost fell asleep twice listening to someone idly tap their pen. He almost wanted to just ask for a washroom break just so he could go flying.

Dani flew invisibly around the school. It was such a big place, much bigger then FentonWorks. She flew to the cafeteria, peeked in various classrooms, and then onto the roof.

Casper High was _huge_

Dani laughed playfully as she did cartwheels in the halls.

She left for FentonWorks just as the bell rang.

"Hey Danny, fun day?" she asked as Danny came back. Danny nodded, "Yeah, fun…" he sighed, "Lots of note-taking. No ghosts or anything" Dani smirked knowingly, "I should think so" she mumbled.

* * *

 **Chapter 7!**

 **You know, I didn't think that Danielle would ever actually go to Casper High. I mean, we all know that in the show she's out-going and** _ **hates**_ **being in small spaces, but still…**

 **Whatever, it'll be fun to see where else she goes.**

 **By the way, the glass test tube of mystery liquid was so weird. Like, I didn't even know what to do with it. I just kind of thought about it and went "Oh, a good idea!" and just went with that. It took me more time that I would admit to think of a use for it, and then it was still very mundane.**

 **Anyways, as always, please R and R, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Taelyn**


	9. Reporters and Klutz Moves

**Hi!**

 **So yeah, I've been absent for a long time now, sorry sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything (What did you expect?)**

* * *

Danny rubbed the annoyance out of his eyes (why do people do that when they're annoyed? It's not like you can rub the annoying-ness out of you). It was his second time this week having to stay up late just to shove Boxy into the thermos (again). Then Johnny and the others got out, and he had to track every one of them, _then_ he had to make a quick trip back to FentonWorks after Dani told Danny via Fenton phones that Jazz was coming up the stairs, then had to dive under the covers and pretend to be asleep, _then_ he had to do his homework, _then_ he had to think about what he was going to tell Sam and Tucker once they (and Danny knew that they would) ask him about "why he was so late to school" and "should be more responsible".

Danny air-trudged through the thick night. You think that for a ghost that loves flying, Danny would enjoy night flights. But his night vision wasn't very developed, and until he could focus better, flying at night is like trying to eat your way out of acrylic paint.

Yum

Danny yawned, and grasped onto his thermos loosely. He tiredly looked around Amity. "Maybe I could take a break" he said to himself, "it's not even that crowded today...unless Boxy decides to show up...again" he added with a grit of the teeth.

Spotting a lamppost, he dove towards the ground, then propelled himself in the opposite direction so he neatly bounced himself up and landed soundlessly on the thin metal, barely disturbing the leaves around it. Silent, liquid movements.

* * *

Sam was having a hard time sleeping.

Her room, although comfortably air-conditioned and warmly night-lighted, was suffocating to her. Grabbing a coat, she carefully sneaked out of her house with nothing but starlight guiding her.

She stepped out into the moon-veiled street and leaned against a trash can. Idle thoughts about Danny populated her mind. After many days of researching, she still turned up with nothing. Not a clue, not an inkling, nothing. Since when had Danny become so close-mouthed? She remembered that, back in elementary, he would always be the first one to spill whenever Sam asked him. But right now, he's stupidly elusive, always changing the subject, always dancing around the question, and staying a distance away.

She sighed audibly.

The night air was cold, and her breath misted out from in front of her. She frowned, where had she seen that before?

The night was nice today. The birds hadn't started chirping yet, but there wern't any late-nighters' cars in the streets yet. No, it was quiet, the streets casted with a moon-veil. She was alone right now, thinking.

Or so she thought.

A very irritated, green-eyed Danny eyed Sam, what was she doing out?! It was like 2 in the morning, and the sun wasn't even up yet. Everyone was asleep, or should be sleeping (he thought sourly), and then, just out of _nowhere_ , she appears?

Danny felt a little bit of fear as well as frustration. Fear because he didn't want her to find out, and frustration because Sam had been on to him since school started, and really wasn't giving him any breaks between ghost fighting and grades. He knew that she only cared for him, and that was why she was always so detective-mode, but jeez, ever heard of personal space?

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" he muttered.

Perched up in his spot on the lamppost, he leaned down, looking like an agile spider, poised to leap.

Then someone called her in. Sam grumbled and reluntantly went in. Danny looked away as she went in, and flew off, determined to at least catch a few z's that night.

Sam began to have more sleepless nights however. Today was one such night. Sharp, cool night air helped her wake up, and she took her spot by the trash can, and thought. It was Danny again.

A very annoyed said Danny flew and perched. It was getting harder to do ghost-catching when there were so many people awake (even thought it was just Sam, although in his opinion, one Sam more than made up for the quiet night)

"Hey there, what are you doing out so late?"

Sam jumped at the noise. She turned to see a slim, white-haired child standing beside her, looking at her with a concerned expression. She recognized him as the ghost she saw at Casper.

"Its you" she said, her voice suddenly very quiet and nervous. She backed away a few steps, and traced out a path from her to the door. Danny held up two hands placaintingly, "Hey!" he said, "I'm just dropping by for a visit"

Sam eyed him warily and with a bit of confusion, "For a visit?" she repeated. Danny nodded.

"Can I stand here?"

Sam gradually (thought suspiciously) relaxed, and went back to her spot by the can. "Uh, sure" she said awkwardly. Danny walked over.

"Nice night?" he asked, attempting to make conversation, looking at her with a playful expression. Sam shrugged, "Yeah" she said, keeping her comments to a minimum. This ghost here, though friendly, was obviously a lot more powerful then her.

Danny looked away, and kicked a rock. It skittered away "Why are you out so late?" he said, "most people are already asleep"

Sam sighed, "I couldn't sleep" she said. Danny prodded her for more information.

"It's just that…I have a friend, Danny" she said, "and I know that something is troubling him" Danny nodded, as if taking in what she said, but in his mind, this was important info. It might give him some insight on what she's feeling. She hasn't been very open with herself to him. "Yeah? How can you tell?"

Sam looked at him, "I don't know" she answered, "But…there is this thing, I don't know if you know, that people do. He rubs the back of his neck nervously whenever I bring up the subject, he avoids it whenever"

Danny looked away, "Oh"

Sam shrugged, "It's not much, but you can tell that there's something. I want to be there for him…"

Danny thought for a moment, "You're a very nice person" he said, "I don't think I could do that, for someone else I mean."

Sam shrugged, "I'm his friend" she said simply.

Sam thought for a moment, then asked him something, "You're a ghost right? They how come you seem so…casual?" Danny tilted his head at that, "Expand" he said. Sam played with her hair idly as her thoughts came together, "I mean, you don't seem…like a mean person" Danny shrugged, "I try not to be" he said plainly.

They stood together for a while longer. Danny occasionally snuck glances at her, but Sam never noticed. It wasn't when he realized that Danny _Fenton_ should be getting up right about now that he spoke again.

"Can you not tell anyone you saw me?" Sam looked at him weirdly, "Why?"

"I don't want anyone to know much about me"

Sam thought, "Maybe, but I'll have to tell Tucker"

Danny feigned confusion, "Who?"

"My friend"

Danny sighed, trying to look upset, "Well, I have to go now, see ya"

Danny jumped, and his legs became a ghostly mist. He raced off into the night sky, leaving a watchful Sam standing, moonlight illuminating her face as she thought about what Danny had said.

* * *

Danny, half-awake, dimly heard what Mr. Lancer was saying. Yesterday was probably one of the most Phantom-y moments he had to do. As Fenton, he could be his usual nerdy self, but as Phantom, he had to be confident, sure, and keep contact to a minimum.

Which is why he was still hung up on the fact that he had actually talked to Sam last night. How much would she figure out? Danny was a lot of things, but he wasn't (that) dumb. He knew that Sam was onto him, knew that she knew that he knew that she knew.

Still…

He had to say something. Nightime in Amity was dangerous. Ghosts aren't as active during the night, but when they are, Danny can't protect them as well. He was probably the only competent ghost hunter around after all.

The bell rang, shocking Danny out of his though. As per usual, a massive bunch of people rushed for the door. Danny stayed behind, and watched as Sam and Tucker left.

Danny was exhausted by the time he got home. Dani eyed him with a look that said she didn't like what he was doing. "Hey, want me to take over for today?" she asked. Danny flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to answer. His ghost sense went off, and he groaned.

"Not now Dani, I have something to take care of" Dani huffed, "I can handle myself you know" she said with a little bit of frustration, "You're going to push yourself too hard, so stuck up all the time" she added, muttering. Danny shook his head, and headed to grab the thermos. Dani snatched it away, "Danny! I can handle myself! Why can't you just let me _help you_?!"

Danny eyed her with a little bit of shock. She usually complains a lot, but… "Dani, you can't handle them, they're par with you" Dani fumed, "I have my ecto-ray now! And besides, you fight ghosts like Kitty and Johnny all the time, and they're level with you!" Danny stood up, "I do it because we are supposed to protect Amity" he said, "You're only a 2.7, how can you spar with 3. ghosts?"

Ghosts had a way of measuring their energy levels. 1's are usually weak blobs, 1.5's can attack, but are easy to avoid. Danny's about a 3.55

"The animaloid ghosts are a 3!"

"Well, I can still handle them!"

Dani stomped her feet. Danny eyed her with a stern look, "Danielle, I will not argue with you" he said.

He took the thermos, transformed, and flew out gracefully. Dani stared at her shoes angrily.

"It's not fair!"

Dani sighed as she let out her frustration. She knew why Danny was like this, he was protective of her, and she _was_ unready for the animaloid ghosts, but she was still unhappy with the situation.

Danny flew in, even more exhausted. Dani rolled her eyes, "What did I say?" she asked. Danny tossed the thermos to her, "Empty this in the GZ" he said before promptly transforming back into Fenton and sinking into his chair with a grateful sigh. Dani snarked at him but flew down invisibly into the lab, and emptied the thermos.

Jazz walked in

"So my notes should be in-ah!"

She stared at the Fenton portal, which was open. She hurriedly closed it with the genetic lock that was installed a few months ago. Dani almost yelped aloud and darted back upstairs, thermos still full of ghosts.

"Danny! Jazz was in the labbbb!" she shrieked as she flew up, tossed the thermos to Danny and ducked under the covers, shoving a protesting Danny off.

"Dani!"

Dani, poking her head out of his bed, said in a torrent "Jazzsaspokingaroundinthelab!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "And…?" he asked. Dani shook her head, "and she might've seen me! I don't know?" Danny gestured for her to climb out, which she did. "I don't think she saw you. You were invisible" Dani frowned.

Danny sighed, "Normally, I'd yell at you, but I'm too tired right now. In fact, why don't you go for a fly?" Dani backed away a few steps, "Danny…you feeling ok?" she asked. Danny looked at her with a sour expression, one eyebrow raised.

"I would, but I don't feel like it"

* * *

Sam and Tucker were at the movies. It was Jazz that had suggested it. She thought that all this Danny-investigating was really tiring, and taking breaks would be nice.

A new movie had just released, and they had managed to snag two seats for them. Tucker snuck a glance at her, "Sam, you're not even watching"

Sam sighed, "Tucker, how do you expect me to focus when…" she trailed off.

Then suddenly, the movie paused and the intercom spoke;

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a ghost alert. Please leave your seats in an orderly manner_

People groaned in disappointment. These ghost alarms went off almost every other week, and honestly was more of an annoyance.

Then, Skulker crashed through the screen.

Well, he phased through it. He growled as Danny started to blast him with ecto-rays. Skulker turned intangible, and threw a net. Danny dodged it.

"Really Skulker? The one day that I don't have any homework _or_ ghosts is the one day that you show up?" Skulker smirked, "Is the ghost child afraid?"

"Nope, just annoyed"

Sam and Tucker chuckled at that.

Skulker growled and they exchanged ecto-rays. Danny oof-ed as he smacked into a wall. Then he got up and blasted him with a ecto-ray, which smacked him a few feet away in the air. Skulker shook his head, then launched missiles at him, which Danny dodged, but just barely. Sweatdrops trickled down as he realized that one of them would've been bad. Danny boosted himself up, and sucked in the hunter ghost with his thermos.

He sighed.

He down and leaned against a wall in relief. "That was a workout" he said.

A news reporter burst through the door, "Inviso-bill! Can I have a word?!" she shouted. Danny jumped, then backed away, "Uh…boo!" he said, trying to scare off the reporter. The news reporter looked unimpressed, then held a mike to his face, "Mr. Inviso-bill, can I get a statement please?" she said.

"Uh...hi?"

"Who was that ghost that you just fought?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean Skulker?"

More news reporters arrived, and Danny began to sweat, "Uh…bye!" he said. The reporter seemed reluctant, and shoved a mike in hsi face.

Then he phased though the wall.

The internet was full of Phantom discussions.

Many people were posting about Phantom. If you typed in "Phantom" into your search bar, you would get millions of results, mostly threads and discussions, because very little was known about Phantom…well, except for Sam of course.

But, if you actually tried to get info however…

 _Inviso-bill_

Mostly threads, discussions, a few news clippings

 _Inviso-bill what's known?_

Mostly videos clipped together, more discussions

 _Inviso-bill what he's like?_

Appearance clips, all blurry of course, except for Tiffany Snow's report.

Right, that report

Everyone had seen it. Casper's students mostly. They were talking up a storm, each claiming to know something the others didn't, or saying something like "Wow! He's so cool!" or "I want to meet him!" or "He might be dangerous"

That was what it was like the day after, when Sam sat in the cafeteria with Tucker. Danny wasn't there, of course, he was probably out doing something…something, though they didn't know what that was.

"You know, I bet Inviso-bill is a jock" he said. Kwan nodded, "It'll be cool to have him play for our team"

Paulina sighed, "Boys…" she said, and instantly Dash turned to look at her, "Uh…I meant…It'll be nice to have him for our team, but you'll still be the best!" he said, laughing nervously. Paulina looked a little mad at that.

"But still, if Inviso-bill went to our school, he'd totally be an A-lister" added Star. Valerie nodded, "Totally"

Tucker sighed, "If only I knew something"

Sam snorted, "Tuck, just because you might know something, doesn't mean you should say something like that. For example, I know about Inviso-bill, but that doesn't mean I'll tell them anything"

Tucker gaped

"You…you _know_ Inviso-bi-mnph!"

Sam looked around, and saw that no one heard her. "Yes I know Inviso-bill" she said. Tucker started to jump up and down. "Sam! We'll get into the A-list for sure!" he shouted. Sam shook her head, "We can't tell them" she said.

"I'll tell you more after school. And call Jazz, she might want to know about this"

"You met Inviso-bill?!" Jazz shouted.

Sam nodded nonchalantely, "Yeah? It's not the first time anyways"

"It's not the first time?!" shouted both Tucker and Jazz this time. Sam scooched back a few spaces in her bedroom, "Yeah. Once at school, once at night"

"Sam! How could you be so reckless?!" Sam shruggd, "I wasn't" she said, "Besides, Inviso-bill seemed…" she hesitated.

"Seemed what?"

"Inviso-bill seemed scared of me" she said.

"Can't blame the guy"

Sam elbowed Tucker.

"Does Danny know?"

Sam thought about it, "No, but should we tell him?"

"We have to Sam, he's our friend"

Sam and Tucker arrived at Danny's house.

Danny tried to act surprised.

"…so, that was it" she said.

Danny nodded, "You're pretty brave Sam" he said.

Sam frowned, something wasn't right

Danny seemed wayyy to nonchalant for that. Usually, he would go full overprotective-Danny on her.

"Right, so anyways…"

They chatted for some more before Jazz called Danny for dinner. Danny sighed in relief as he finally got to sit down and enjoy some peace and quiet.

* * *

 **Yeah**


	10. Normal Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to get something up right away, so apologies for the unedited work...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

"Get back here you dumb, green, floating blob!" shouted Danny as he chased after a ghost for his homework, mainly his report that was worth ten percent of his mark, which me _has_ to get in, or else would basically flunk out of his class.

He had carefully calculated the time and effort he would spend into this paper, and had used every single one of his spare moments _not_ ghost fighting, avoiding his friends, or doing something dumb to write words on this paper.

And a green, floating, spectre had just stolen it and ran off like he owned it and _he_ was the one trying to take _his_ property. Danny was usually a chill guy, but he was _not_ messing around today. He put his training into use and speeded after it, his mist trailing behind him like dark smog. The spectre laughed gleefully as he turned corners and weaved between buildings, using its small size to his favour. Danny groaned loudly, "Just give it! What do you need an English paper for anyways?!" he shouted.

Dani, who had accompanied him, snickered despite herself, "Cuz, your banter needs work" she said, then gathered up her own speed to match Danny's. They jet through the sky, causing several people to point and ooo over them. Danny sighed, Dani waved.

"Oof!"

Danny caught the spectre by the end of its blob, he wasn't sure if you could call it a tail or whatever, just as he ran into a building. The blub let go with an indignant squeal, and glared at him before skittering off to cause more trouble. He came to an abrupt stop, and Dani ran right into him with a smack. Dani peeled herself off let out a whoop of joy. Danny sighed, he could deal with him later, but his paper was back, so it was all good.

Flying quickly, he darted behind said building and almost transformed when a voice stopped him.

"It's Inviso-bill"

Danny jumped at that, then without thinking darted away. Dani was caught off-guard at that, but soon went too. A groan of disappointment was heard. Jittery Danny.

"I don't get it; we were in an alleyway, an _alleyway_! How could anyone have been there?!" asked Danny. He was still fuming a little, since alleyways were his favourite transformation spot. Inconspicuous and full of dumpsters, what's not to love?

Dani shrugged, "Who knows, but I doubt that anyone saw you. I think you take too many precautions. I mean, you live in a town, towns have _people_! You have to get used to that. Besides, no one is looking for a half-ghost kid that happens to go by the first name Danny" she said, with a huff and roll of the eyes.

Sometimes, Danny could be so careless, sometimes, he could be so paranoid.

Danny frowned at her, "I'm not being paranoid, I just don't want to get caught. If Sam or Tucker saw me like this…" he trailed off, "…what would they think?"

Dani raised an eyebrow, "What would they think? What do _you_ think? They're your friends, not ghost hunters" she said.

Danny nodded, "Well, yeah! But still, if they found out...how do you think they'll take the fact that their best friend since 5 had hid a _massive_ secret from them?!"

"Exactly why you should tell them right now, it's not like they don't suspect anyways"

"Oh, they suspect all right" he grumbled, "Sam hasn't been pestering me about this for weeks! Why can't she give up once in a while? Just last week, she _actually_ met me in Phantom form!"

Dani didn't seem surprised at that.

"What were you doing out so late?"

"Uh…"

"Danny! Lunch is on the table!"

"Got to go!"

Breaks never lasted long, and soon, Danny was catching ghosts again. That was fifty percent of his life right there, ghost hunting. Sometimes, he wondered if it would be easier to have his parents help out, or even encourage some ghost hunters to bunker down in Amity, but then he realized that he, _as a ghost himself_ , probably wouldn't fare well from that.

But still

Danny scanned the area. He could see Amity from a distance, and strangely enough, people seldom look up, so no one noticed him. Amazing what people don't notice here.

"Huh, there seem to be no one around…" he said, then yawned. He had been at this for a while, and he was really tired. "Might as well stop early"

Spotting a convenient alleyway, he detransformed, and stepped out like nothing had happened (he had gotten better at that in recent days. Seriously, do you see him?). Some people gave him a glance, but that was it. He waltzed back to FentonWorks, right were Jazz was standing.

"Hey Danny, do you know where Sam is?" she asked. Danny shook his head, "Uh, not really. Did something happen?"

Jazz nodded, "She hasn't shown up in a while now, and she's _never_ late. I arranged for her to…"

"Ahhh!"

If Jazz had been looking, she would've been taken back at what she saw. It was nothing much, Danny had been caught off-guard and turned around clumsily to see where the scream originated, but his eyes, instead of fearful, was sharp, prepared, alert, with the faintest tinge of green.

"Uh, Jazz? I gotta go" he said. Jazz nodded, "Good idea Danny, you stay back in FentonWorks"

Then, in the distance, something green was moving.

Then, a black and white figure ran into it.

"HONESTLY SKULKER?! What is the _matter_ with you?! I was _just_ out looking for you, then you decide to show up?" he said. Skulker grinned as he saw Danny. "There you are, ghost child! I, Skulker, shall capture you today!"

Danny mock-yawned, "Really? Do tell more" he said before charging up an ecto-blast and shifting into a fighting position. His green eyes glowed, and they both blasted each other. The blast hit, and it dissipated. They both jumped back, then Danny was the first to make a move. He disspeared, and appeared in front of him, ecto-blast in hand, and knocked Skulker back. Skulker was quick to recover, and threw nets, missiles, and darts at him. He dodged them…well most of them. The net caught him.

"What do you want anyways? It's not like I'm the only ghost out there" he said peevishly as he struggled to break out. Skulker grinned, "Well Ghost Child, it's up to either if you're a half-ghost or not"

"…wait you don't know?"

"No! Of course not! Why do you think every ghost out there is after you?!"

"I thought it was because I kept shoving you guys back into the ghost zone?"

"Well…that too"

Danny broke out, with a huge grin on his face, "Well, this clears up so much. Thanks!" he said cheekily, then narrowed his eyes and charged up a massive one. He blasted Skulker back with both hands, then used momentum to boost himself up and sucked him into the thermos in one, fluid motion (with a dramatic flip too).

He paused, then looked around. News cameras have already been on site, and several cameras were out. He sighed, whatever.

Dani appeared, "I'm here!" she said. Danny ruffled her hair affectionately "No prob cuz, but I already too care of it" he said, shaking the thermos for her to see. Dani pouted, "I never get to help, call me next time"

"I'll make sure"

Dani ugh-d, "You're always like this! I can handle myself, especially since _you_ seem to be the only person around to stop ghost attacks. I mean, really? I'm like the _only_ other person right now that you can relate to, and you _still_ keep things from me?!"

Dani took the thermos, and with one glance back, sighed and left. Danny seemed clueless to what she was feeling.

Jazz was freaking out.

She hadn't seen Danny _anywhere_. She saw him go back, but he wasn't in his room, or the kitchen, or the lab, or the living room, or the observatory upstairs (which he _never_ went to)

"Hey Jazz, looking for me?"

Jazz jumped, then squealed. "Danny! Where were you?!" she shouted. Danny rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…I was in the washroom" he lied lamely. Jazz didn't buy it, "Danny! Tell me where you actually were! I honestly can't see why you're like this. You've never been like this before!"

Danny cringed, first Dani, and now Jazz. Can't he catch a break?

"Jazz, I _was_. Why are you acting like this anyways? You said that you think I'm weird, but you're not much different yourself, always sneaking up on me and asking weird questions" he narrowed his eyes when he said that. Jazz started to sweat.

"Hey Danny"

Saved by the bell…er, Sam.

"Sam!"

Sam looked taken back at Danny's warm welcome, "Woah Danny, what's with the demeanour?" she asked, then shrugged uncharacteristically. She could always ask questions later, "Whatever, but you guys have _got_ to check this out!" she pulled up her laptop and they saw a video of Danny fighting Skulker. "It's the first one of this week, exclusive"

Danny snorted, exclusive indeed. Can't get any more exclusive when you're sitting next to the guy, he thought.

"Great Sam, but can you tell Jazz to give me some space?"

Sam gestured for Jazz to back off.

"Anyways, we're grabbing some Nasty Burger, wanna come? We'll watch the video there, although it's probably on the news too" she said.

"Uh, sorry Sam, I…"

"Of course he can go, _can't you Danny?_ " said Jazz, nudging him. Danny brushed off her hand, "No Jazz, I can't I have to study, and I have…extracurricular activities to attend to" he said, with a voice that said no-room-for-arguments.

Jazz took in his tone with a little bit of shock, "Okay…" she said. Danny seemed to realize, then blurted out, "No! That's not what I meant…I actually…uh…am free today. I mean, gotta get out once in a while right?" he said with a fat grin plastered on his face. Jazz seemed to light up instantly, "Good! That was what I was going to tell you anyways…"

Sam and Tucker looked pleasantly surprised. Dani stuck her head through the ceiling, and shook her head, then back again.

And that was the story of how Danny got roped into spending an entire afternoon pretending to be normal with Sam and Tucker, instead of doing ghost and school stuff.

 **Hi!**

 **So this chapter was a fair bit shorter, but at least it's interesting..?**

 **Eh, who am I kidding?**

 **Anyways, R and R as always, and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Taelyn**


	11. Shopping Complications

**Hi! So yeah, long hiatus, I know. But I'm back! You guys miss _moi_?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm honestly running out of ideas for this. What do you want me to put? Everyone knows that a fifteen-year-old kid can't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Sam was watching TV. She had decided to take a break from her Danny Investigations (Tucker had scoffed at the name) andd was currently flipping through channels trying to find one sonewhat interesting. Not shallow, but not to try-hard. Maybe even a few news clippings of Phantom.

"Sammykins!"

Sam cringed at the name but had learned that chastising her parents for it would not help. "Hey mum," she said civilly. Pamela rubbed the shoulders of Sam, "Honey, you really shouldn't get hung up on that Fenton kid" she said, "They're all super weird anyways"

"Mom, it's not _that Fenton kid_ , it's Danny. I've hung out with him since kindergarten, why do you care anyways?" she asked bluntly. Pam sighed, "Sweetie, I know that you can get a little…set in your ways, but you should really listen to me a little more" she cajoled, "I am your mother, and I did raise you"

Sam sighed and kept flipping through channels. Pam continued, "You know Sammy-" she cringed at the name "-you've been a little stressed recently. Why don't you take it easy from school for a while huh? Go shopping like the other girls your age"

Sam opened her mouth to reject, then thought. "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad, maybe you're not full of yourself after all," she said brightly. Pam's right eye twitched, but outwardly she smiled. "That's good Sammy, now go out. I've left some pocket money in your wallet" she said.

* * *

Sam took her wallet of an unimpressive _fifteen hundred_ and went out. The mall was packed since it was a weekend, and she hoped she wouldn't have to see anyone from her class, anyone that would recognize her anyways. She strolled through some of the more mainstream clothing stores, including Abyss, which was a Casper High favorite (especially Paulina), and towards the lesser known section of books and goth supplies.

Dani decided to go out. Not to buy anything, but Danny had insisted that she spend a little time interacting with people, so that she doesn't seem weird when she tries to blend in with, quote, _other kids her age_ " (though Dani had argued that she was very good with her social skills). Easier said than done, since they had, together, a grand total of about 16.75. Yeah, not exactly outstanding, but they could grab a few ice-creams to eat while drooling over the stuff they can't have.

"Thanks again Danny, and I thought you were a stuck-up," said Dani. Danny stuck his tongue out at her, "When have I ever done something like that?" he said. Dani rolled her eyes, "Oh boy" she said.

They headed to Forever 22 first, since it had the most girls (oh Danny), then to H&N, since they were actually having a sale and have…somewhat nice things (they were for Dani, since he didn't have any feminim clothing), then to MemoryTrain, to prepare for Tucker's technology rants, because seriously, if you weren't updated, then you were lost.

"Yeskia came out with a new model," remarked Dani as she held up a more flashy-looking flip-phone. Danny stared at it deeply, and Dani thought that he was contemplating something important.

"Do you think Paulina likes Yeskia?"

Dani almost slapped him, "Really Danny? Besides, we can't even afford it, what's wrong with the one you have right now?" she said. Danny pulled out his flip-phone, "It's okay, but it's not Yeskia" he said.

"There are always the FentonPhones"

"I can't be seen wearing those to school!"

"I bet Sam would like them"

"Uh…." Danny thought about it, "I mean, they are pretty useful…"

Dani wiggled her eyebrows knowingly, "Ah, young love" she remarked, not actually knowing what the phrase meant.

Danny almost hit her.

Dani laughed, then her tone suddenly changed. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been keeping a lot of secrets lately," she said. Danny opened his mouth to object, but then realized she was right. He had been keeping a lot of secrets. First, he had lied to his family and friends about them being okay, then at Dani for not telling her what was going on with him and Sam, then at Jazz for keeping Dani here, then to his peers by being the same, loser Fenton he always has been.

Dani continued, "I still think you should tell Sam, she'll be a lot more at ease if she finds out"

Danny almost laughed, "And then what?" he said, "They'll be in danger, roped into the same thing that I'm in right now"

They looked away from each other.

"Call it a day?"

"I think I'll stay for a while"

Danny sighed, then gave her a few bucks before leaving himself. Dani just sat there, thinking. She felt something wet on her face and wiped it away.

"This sucks," she said.

She didn't know that Sam had been thinking the same thing.

* * *

Sam was walking back; she had decided that maybe the mall wasn't the best place. She went and got on the bus. The same one Danny was in. She spotted him by the back, moping about something. She narrowed her eyes, and walked over after tapping in, she was only a few meters away when…

A blue mist

She blinked, it wasn't that cold, was it? I mean, yeah Danny was wearing a tee and jeans, but…

"Aw great, right after Dani gets mad at me"

Then, to Sam, it seemed as if he had phased right out of the side of the bus. Sam blinked, then shook her head to clear it.

"W…WHAT?!"

The whole bus turned to look at her. Sam stared angrily at them, and they hastily looked away. Had she been seeing things?

No, she had heard Danny say something, and it was him she saw. Maybe…maybe this was the reason why he didn't want to talk to her!

"He is being targeted by ghosts?!"

Sam quickly pulled out her phone and began to text, because there was no time wasted for her to tell the others what she had seen.

 _ **Spookygirl**  
Guys! I just saw Danny phase through a bus_

 _Technogeek_  
 _Okay Sam, lemme give it to you slowly. I have been on board with a lot of things you do. But this? Are you sure you're not going crazy? Maybe it's sleep deprivation_

 ** _Spookygirl_**  
 _Tucker! I'm serious! I saw him at the back of a car, then I went to talk to him, then he was just…gone!_

 ** _Jasmine_Fenton_**  
 _I might have to agree with Tucker on this one_

 ** _Spookygirl_**  
 _Really?! I'm not crazy! I know what I saw, and it was a Danny suddenly disappearing. I think he's being hunted by ghosts_

 ** _Technogeek_**  
 _Now, Sam, I think you're overreacting-_

 ** _Jasmine_Fenton_**  
 _DANNY'S BEING HUNTED?!_

 ** _Technogeek_**  
 _Guys! Sam saw something that she probably imagined and we're jumping to conclusions_

 ** _Spookygirl_**  
 _Tucker!_

 ** _Technogeek_**  
 _I'm serious Sam. Besides, what if he is huh? Think about it, what was Danny's expression?_

 ** _Spookygirl_**  
 _Uh…he seemed frustrated and tired?_

 ** _Technogeek_**  
 _See! This probably means that he saw not a ghost, but you go up to him. I mean, you haven't been giving him any breaks lately, so he'd be avoiding you._

 ** _Jasmine_Fenton_**  
 _Probably_

 ** _Spookygirl_**  
 _Ugh! Seriously guys. Look, I know what I saw, end of story. Are you going to check it out with me or not?_

 ** _Jasmine_Fenton_**  
 _Well, it does need to be addressed_

 ** _Technogeek_**  
 _How does she manage to include us in her plans?_

For the next couple of days, Sam noticed that Danny would disappear into places, then not come out. She told Tucker this, and they went nosing around. He would suddenly disappear whenever the blue mist comes out, she realized.

She contemplated following him once, but he was so…quick. Every time she got there, he would already be gone, and she wasn't sure when he would come back. Occasionally, they would spot him again, usually in a crowd of some sort.

Sam had to admit, he was really good at what he did, whatever that may be.

But it didn't mean that she wasn't going to find out, eventually. It's not like he knew she was following him anyways.

"Dani! Sam's been following me all day!" he ranted as soon as he got back. Dani, on a Fenton phone, did the best sound she could do to convey an eye-roll. She was out flying when Danny came back. "Cuz, it means that you tipped her off somehow," she said.

Danny frowned, "I don't remember tipping her off," he said uncertainly. Dani nodded, "Mhm, remember how that was also what you said when she started to investigate? Just be more careful is all I can say right now. You let your guard down too much in public spaces"

"That's my line to you"

Dani gave him a small chuckle, "Nice, but still though. Oh, and tell me when it's time for dinner, I'll probably be out all day"

Danny heard the sound of the phone being turned off. He sighed and turned off his own.

He walked downstairs to the pile of undone dishes and started to clean. It might help distract him from his problems. The warm water cascaded down, and he worked meticulously through the pile until everything was organized. Then, he cleaned the lab.

His hand, producing an ectoplasmic green, waved and pointed at various things. The entire lab was spotless in a few minutes. He smiled, perks.

Then his mind would inadvertently drift back to Sam.

He shook his head to clear it, then set off to do more stuff.

After about five hours of doing stuff he usually would avoid, he settled down in his bed, exhausted. "Well, I was productive," he said. Dani appeared beside him, "Oh really?" she asked, "And what have you been doing? I've never seen you do anything productive"

Danny cringed at the productive part, "Please Dani, I'm tired right now, and if I don't get some rest, I'll probably faint"

Then his ghost sense went off. Danny groaned, then peeped out blearily to see who it was. He stiffened, and immediately transformed, motioning for Dani to do so as well. Then, downstairs, he heard the door open, as well as the voices of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. He gritted his teeth, great. "Dani, I want you to hide, and do it right now!" he said. Dani had also heard the noise, and she shook her head, "No time, I have to fight with you"

"This isn't the time to be stubborn!"

"I'm not!" she said, "If Skulker finds out that there's another ghost here, he'll put two and two together and realize that maybe some kid named Fenton is actually half-ghost" she shouted. "Think about it, there are already rumors about you floating around, and despite what you might think, not every one of your foes is an idiot!"

Skulker has a ghost tracker that can locate ghosts. But it can't detect between ghosts and half-ghosts. If everytime Skulker saw Phantom in his Phantom form, he won't realize that Phantom is actually half ghost.

Danny quickly saw the reasoning in her logic, but when Jazz started coming up the stairs, he quickly pulled Dani out of the room through the wall, leaving a very confused Jazz in the dust.

"Ghost child! And I see you brought a friend" he said, loading up his missiles and nets. Danny gave him a dry laugh, "As opposed to being a lonely can't-even-find-the-TV-remote hunter, then yeah" he said with a smirk. Both he and Dani charged up ecto-rays, and eyed him carefully. Skulker grinned, he loved a good challenge.

Danny and Dani did a combined blast, startling Skulker. Danny and Dani looked at themselves. "That was a new power" commented Dani. Skulker looked like a mad bull as he came up to them again. They heard the whistling sound of missiles headed for them. Danny brought up a field, and they cascaded down into little shards. Danny smirked arrogantly through it, he knew it got onto his nerves. Skulker pulled out more compartments, one of which was a bunch of stun darts. Danny's eyes widened, his field wouldn't stop that. He grabbed Dani, and they manually dodged all of them with his spectral mist. He almost smiled to himself when he realized that he had actually dodged a majority of them.

Then smack

A dart hit Danny. Danny yelped as he fell and landed on a roof of someones. He desperately tried to use his ecto-ray but to no avail. Skulker came up to him with a grin, "What was that about a lousy hunter again, ghost child?" he asked before preparing to take him into the ghost zone.

"Hey!"

Dani charged up to Skulker and charged up an ecto-ray. She slammed it into the metal-clad hunter. She raced up to him and sucked him in the thermos. Blue light engulfed the hunter, and soon he was in the soup thermos.

Dani huffed over to where Danny was lying. He had a strange grin on his face, "You handled yourself well out there" he commented. Dani smacked him, "C'mon Danny, let's go"

Danny raised an eyebrow

Dani sighed and tried to drag him up. "The media will be here any second now, and I don't want to be caught up in it!"

Danny pointed with his eyes at the dart sticking out of his arm, "Yeah, wouldn't I like that too" he muttered. Dani stuck her tongue out at him.

A news van pulled up, and they immediately started filming. Danny tried to make a face at them, but couldn't move his head. Dani turned them both invisible, and they ran off, thinking that they may have escaped. "Nice thinking," said Danny. Dani shrugged, "Thanks, but its temporary. How long do you think it'll be until they realize?"

"Given the fact that they're currently chasing after the hottest scoop ever? Probably five minutes"

Dani sighed as she dropped the invisibility. "How are we going to get home?" she asked. Danny shrugged, "Well, the darts effect will wear off, so that's one way"

"Yeah, but not soon enough!"

More news vans

Dani angrily shooed them away, only for them to come back like hungry seagulls. She sighed and looked at what house they were on.

Oh, it's Sam's

She phased her and Danny down to her room.

Sam stared at them from her position on her bed, reading some random book.

Dani rubbed the back of her neck.

"So, do you have room for two more?" she asked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and please R and R, and thanks for reading!**


	12. New Recruits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (O la la)**

* * *

"…okay. You've been making that face at us for the past ten minutes now. Can you…maybe, I dunno, react?" asked Dani, tilting her head at a very flabbergasted Sam.

"Uh…" she said intelligently.

Danny waved a hand in front of her, and she jerked back.

Sam put down her book and slowly got up. "Okay, I'm lost. Can anyone tell me why you're in my bedroom, and why there are news vans parked outside of my house?" she added, peeking out of the window.

Danny grinned nervously and Dani sighed.

"We just caught a ghost, and now the media wants in" she said matter-of-factly, "They usually go away after awile though"

Sam put her hand on her forehead to steady herself. "So…you're hiding from the media right now," she said. Danny nodded. Sam made a confused gesture, "Why?" she asked. Dani shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he's camera shy?" she said with mock ignorance.

" _I am not camera shy!"_ Danny shouted, hurridly dispelling the idea of a blushing Phantom in front of a bunch of news cameras. Dani snickered. Danny looked nervously at Sam. "So...can we stay for a while. It'll only be until they leave" he said.

Sam let out a breath. "Okay…" she said slowly, "I'll let you stay"

"Really?! You will?! Thanks, you're the best!" shouted Dani as she leaped up and gave her a joyful hug. Sam recoiled, then uncertainly wrapped her arms around her. "No problem?" she said.

Dani made herself comfortable, sitting down against a stack of CDs. Danny was still in the rear-to-the-air position and shimmied himself until he was lying on his stomach. Sam sat back down on her bed. They stared at each other awkwardly before Dani piqued up.

"Icebreaker anyone?" she asked.

Danny and Sam both looked at her.

Dani shrugged at their stares, "Well why not? After all, it's better than just sitting here"

Seeing as none of them made a move, she sighed and started. "Well, my name is Dani Phantom. That's D-A-N-I. I'm Danny's assistant, and I help him do stuff he's too stubborn or too dumb to do"

"Hey!" shouted Danny. "I am _not_ stubborn" Dani snickered, "Well then, it's your turn. Say something then" she said. Danny paused for a moment before pouting. "Fine," he said, sounding like a child being asked to do something he didn't like. "My name's Danny Phantom. That's D-A-N-N-Y. I'm the guy that fights off ghosts at 2 AM _by myself_ because a certain someone was snoozing away _on my bed_ " he said. Dani looked scandalized, "Really?" she said, "That's only because I offered to help but you're always _No Dani, that's too dangerous_ , or _You're not ready yet,_ " she said morosely.

Sam smiled a bit at the scene before her. They were acting like siblings rather than two dangerous ghosts, which made her feel safer around them. "Well then," she said, "My name's Sam. That's S-A-M. I like to read goth magazines and work on my keyboard" she said. Danny and Dani looked at her, surprised at her input.

"Okay then," said Dani, "Let me ask the first question. Uh…what's your hobby? Mine is reading comics and ghost fighting!" she said. Danny rolled his eyes, "Interesting hobby you have there. Most people choose things they're good at" he said with a smug smile. Dani turned on him, "I am plenty good!" she said.

"Whatever you say cuz. Mine is flying around the city-seriously the dusk flights are _amazing_ -and kicking ghost butt" he said, with all the bravado of a 14-year-old teen.

"Mine is doing goth poetry and collecting CDs," said Sam. Dani nudged the stack of said item she was leaning against, "I see" she said.

"Okay, I'll ask one now," said Danny. He wiggled around and tried to prop himself up onto a better pose. Dani gave him a nudge, and positioned him so that he was sitting clumsily against a wall. "Not the most flattering pose, but it'll do. Um…favorite subject at school?" he said half-heartedly. Dani almost smacked him back down. "Really Danny? That's the best you got? What happened to all that witty banter material"

"It's _witty banter_ material, reserved _only_ for witty banter" he retorted. Dani rolled her eyes, "Like there's a difference" she said.

Sam decided to interrupt, "So, not to be rude or anything, but do you guys do this all the time?" she asked. Dani nodded before Danny could say anything, "Yep, he's always like this"

"Oh so it's only me?" he said peevishly. Dani smiled back, pleased with her wit over him.

Sam glanced out the window. The reporters seem to have lost interest and were leaving in drabbles. Some of them were shaking their heads in dissapointment. "Well, it seems like you can go now," she said, "The reporters are leaving now". Danny glanced out too, then tried to get up. His arms were like lead, and after much grunting, he lifted one, then the other. He clenched his fist, then opened it again, satisfied. Then he tried to stand up.

"Oof!"

Right into the wall. He leaned against it as support for his legs. He did a few laps across the wall, then walked to the window confidently.

"Feels so nice to have my arms back" he said happily. He activated his spectral mist and waited.

Dani looked a little sad, "Aw" she said, "Do we really have to go so soon?" she asked. Danny nodded, "Well yeah. I mean, the reporters are gone, and it's not like we can stay here" he said.

Dani looked crestfallen, "But can we visit?" she asked. Danny shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Now let's go". Dani sighed, "Yeah yeah. I just wished I had more people to hang out with. It's not everyday I get to talk to someone besides you" she said. She flew up to Danny, and they prepared to leave.

"Wait…you don't have any friends?" asked Sam, her voice skeptical. Dani turned back, "Well yeah. I mean, who'll want to hang out with a ghost girl?" she asked, gesturing to herself. Sam hesitated, then said. "Well…me"

Dani smiled, "Thanks, that means a lot"

They looked out again and prepared to fly, but were stopped once more by Sam. "Wait. What did Danny mean by maybe, maybe not?" she asked. Dani shrugged, "It means that he doesn't want me visiting you," she said.

"Well, why not?"

"We hunt ghosts, so it's not safe for us to be with civi-lians," she said, struggling over the word. Danny usually said that to others, and she picked it up from him.

"Well why don't I hunt ghosts with you?" she asked. Both Phantoms turned back to her, stunned.

"W-What?" said Danny. Sam shrugged, a little nervous, "Well you heard me. I want to hunt ghosts with you" she said. Danny shook his head slowly, "That is a-"

"-great idea!" said Dani. She landed on the floor and gave Sam another hug. Danny stood there, a little taken back. "No way Dani, we can't just drag any random person into this," he said.

"But Sam's not just some random person" muttered Dani in an undertone.

"Look Phantom or Danny or whatever. I know that you're trying to protect her, and the citizens of Amity Park, but you know that you can't handle this by yourself" she said, her voice full of confidence. Danny almost physically recoiled at her words. Sam was a lot braver than he gave her credit for, to speak up against a ghost like him.

"Well yeah, but…"

"And anyway, what's wrong with teaching me to defend myself?" Sam said, not giving a chance for Danny to make excuses. Danny thought for an excuse, and when none came up, sighed.

"Well then, how about behind Casper at 3:30?" he asked.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Sam clamped a mouth over Tucker's mouth. She had gone to the back of the school and waited for Phantom. Tucker came along, and she summarized, breifly the events of yesterday to him. His reaction was one of incredulity.

"Shhh! Honestly Tucker, please keep things like this to yourself" she whisper-shouted. Tucker subsided but still wanted an answer.

"Well, I found out yesterday that Phantom, er-both of them, were the only ghosts around that protected this town, so I thought I should help. That and the fact that Dani needs someone as a friend right now" she said. Tucker shook his head, "Sorry if I sound a little cold, but why are you being so nice to them?" he asked. Sam scowled, "What's it to you geek-boy?" she said, "I wanted to help her. She seems like she could use some"

Tucker was unsatisfied at her explanation.

"Hey Sam, hey…uh…Tucker was it?" he said. He had no doubt that Sam told Tucker. He didn't mind that much though.

Tucker was staring wide-mouthed at the green-eyed teen. Danny tilted his head at him, "Is there something on my face?" he asked. Tucker kept staring.

"So Tucker, this is Danny. Danny, Tucker. We both want to be part of Team Phantom"

 _Team Phantom sounds nice_ , though Dani absentmindedly while Danny hastily responded with, "What?! Is Tucker onboard with this?" he said. To his surprise, Tucker nodded. "Well, if Sam's gonna do it, then so am I," he said firmly, before adding, "So what are we doing exactly?"

Danny almost face-palmed. Dani giggled.

"Well congrats Tuck, you're part of the team now," said Dani. She opened her backpack and took out an ecto-blaster, a Fenton thermos (with a DP logo on it), and a FentonPhone. "Here's the stuff you'll need. Sorry 'bout that Tuck, we'll have to get more for you. Thought it would just be Sam" she said.

Sam picked up the items and fiddled around with them. She held up the FentonThermos with one hand with a puzzled look.

"Is this a soup thermos?" she asked.

* * *

 **Please R and R, and thanks for reading!**


	13. First Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The only things I own is the plotline and the countless cups of coffee beside me**

* * *

It was a little before eight that Danny's ghost sense went off.

It had been an annoying day, mainly because of a certain raven-haired girl and a certain technology-loving boy.

 _Flashback_

" _Okay, so this is the FentonThermos. You point this at a ghost and it sucks them in. It's easily dodged, and kind of unwieldy, so you still have to defend yourself" explained Danny as Phantom. Sam was nodding in understanding while Tucker was yawning. The sat behind Casper in the football fields. Danny had dumped out all the equipment and was giving them a quick course in how to use them._

" _Now this," said Danny, holding up a small ray-blaster, "is a WristRay. It's compact, and easy to use. Remember though, because of its size, it only has a certain amount of ecto-energy. Filtered ectoplasm works best, but in a pinch, you can use unfiltered ectoplasm. Don't recommend it though" he said. He gave it to Sam, who took it and tried it on, flexing her arm that way and the other._

 _Danny picked up an earpiece. "This is as FentonEarPiece. It filters out spectral noise, which is especially useful in the Ghost Zone. They can be used as communication. Don't contact me or Dani unless you have to though" he said. Sam took them and smiled slightly. "They look nice, could be goth earrings," she said._

Huh, maybe Dani was right about Sam liking these _, thought Danny. Dani nudged him with both eyebrows raised and the most smug grin Danny had_ ever _seen on a ten-year-old. He hurriedly went back to facing Sam and Tucker._

 _Danny looked around as if he had missed something. "Any questions?" he asked._

 _Tucker raised his hand._

" _Tucker, you don't have to do that, we're going to be a team now, and yeah?" he said/asked. "Is that a soup can?" he asked._

 _Danny sighed heavily, "Yes it is," he said._

" _Why can't we use unfiltered ectoplasm?" asked Sam. She seemed confused at the difference. "Because it's too heavy to be processed by the mechanisms inside. In fact, nearly everything requires filtered ectoplasm" said Danny._

 _The questions continued for a while after that. They moved on from inquiries on the equipment to more Phantom-related questions. Danny was having a hard time dodging all of them without giving anything away, and when Dani coughed and mentioned something about ghost-business (which was really just emptying the FentonThermos), Danny gratefully excused himself._

Now, just as he was about to get a break, his ghost sense happily ruined all of his plans for the day. With a loud and annoyed groan, he beckoned to Dani and grabbed a thermos and flew sluggishly out, not even bothering to use the front door and instead just stumbling out the window.

Sam was doing some homework when her Fenton phone rang. She picked up with a hesitant "Hello?"

" _Hey Sam, got some trouble. Meet you at the park in 10?"_

Sam jolted up, "What kind of trouble?!" she asked/shouted. Danny winced on the other side, _"Uh, probably nothing too serious. It's okay if you can't, I'll just…"_

"I'll be there soon!" she said, then quickly closed her Fenton phone to rush out with her jacket and a backpack-full of equipment. Her parents looked at her with a weird expression, but then just shrugged and chalked it up as goth-Sam stuff.

They showed up at the park to see Phantom wrestling with a ghost wolf. Dani was preoccupied with a few ecto-pi, and was hurling ecto-blasts at them. Sam sprang into action, holding out her wrist ray and knocking the wolf off of Danny. Danny nodded thanks and sucked the wolf in. Dani had finally gotten the upper hand and sucked the ecto-pi in. Tucker didn't get in much on the action but was completely fine with that.

They sat down, and Danny was about to fall over from exhaustion when a familiar, high-pitched voice penetrated the air.

"Ha ha! It is I, Technus, master of all things beeping and uh…what do people call it these days again…hip and cool gadgets!"

Tucker inwardly cringed.

"Out of all the ghosts, it _had_ to be you," said Danny. Technus looked offended at his statement but squared himself up.

"Ghost child! I, Technus, will take over your world with your beeping gadgets!" he said. Sam looked concerned. "Shouldn't we stop him?" she asked, holding up a wrist ray and a thermos. Danny sighed at her concern. "Don't worry 'bout it Sam, he says this like every other week" he replied, his face more annoyed at the fact that he ruined his evening than anything else.

Computers and wires started to fly from stores. Danny hastily sprang up and lept to one side. _Must've gotten faster_ , he said. He made a mental note to upgrade Technus' _difficulty_ in his "ghost files". He weaved through a barrage of various things, which smashed into the ground beside him. Several people pointed to them, and the phones came out. Danny saw them and hurriedly shouted at Dani to throw up a shield. A green bubble came up, and the citizens were safe, for now. Danny stared at Technus with a determination. "Let's wrap this up," he said.

They sparred for a while longer. Dents in buildings and the asphalt bore testimony to their fight. Danny frustratedly blasted ecto-rays at Technus, who avoided them easily. He smirked at the red-faced Phantom, breathing heavily. "My my child. Watch that temper of yours" he said mockingly, partly because of Danny's previous comment. Danny, for all of his sharp wit and witty banter, was still an impulsive teen. He took the bait and charged, which Technus avoided easily.

 _Fwoosh!_

A computer missed him by inches. Danny felt the wind as it barely glanced off his head, and he gulped. He took a few deep breaths, and kept fighting, a tad bit more careful now. _Don't want to become part of the buildings_ , he thought.

Sam raced up to where they were and aimed her wrist ray. But with them moving constantly, and with the tangle of tangibility and intangibility, as well as invisibility and quick, sharp movements, she found it hard to aim. Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she struggled to set her sights on the technological ghost. Her hand jerked wildly in her attempt.

 _Twack!_

One lucky ray hit Danny, and he tumbled into a tall building. Technus was on him in seconds, the green energy surrounding several computers.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut.

But nothing came

Danny hesitantly opened one eye to see Technus, in frustration, try to lift up a computer. It stayed put.

"Got it!" said Tucker triumphantly. He was holding his PDA, no doubt disabling the computers somehow.

"Tucker!" shouted Danny triumphantly.

Dani, seeing that the fight was finally swinging in their favor, dropped the shield. Sam and Tucker immediately covered her as she flew up to help Danny.

Technus, now aware of the shift in mood, scowled and aimed at Dani. Danny hurriedly blocked the shot. Technus prepared to hurl more computers. Dani squeezed Danny's hand...

"What..?"

They were suddenly behind Technus.

Danny sucked Technus in. Blue light, a flash, then he was in the thermos. The Phantom's both looked at themselves, then at each other. A new power, they simultaneously thought. Teleportation. Neat.

Sam and Tucker ran up to him, and he smiled. "Thanks, guys," he said, earnestly. Dani gave him a big hug. Danny staggered a few steps, then returned it affectionately.

Sam smiled and blew casually on her wrist ray (despite not actually having used it). "Team Phantom saves the day again," she said, then added, "I've always wanted to say that"

Danny patted them both on the shoulder, "Nice work team. Now let's go _before_ the media arrives" he said, then added in an undertone, "This time"

Danny and Danielle flew off, and Sam and Tucker returned to their dwellings. Today had been dangerous, and very eventful, but Sam liked that. She smiled happily as she skipped into her house. Her parents looked at her in surprise, then shook their heads and went back to whatever it was that they were doing. They wore content smiles as they did so.

* * *

"…and then Technus came at him, but then they suddenly teleported and sucked him in the thermos!" said Sam, finishing her story. Danny, now in human form, listened attentively, but not with much surprise, noted Sam. "Wow, that's really impressive of you guys. I don't think I can do the same" he said.

Sam looked at him weirdly, "Danny, if this is about the thing that you're not telling us, then…I…" she trailed off, then sighed. She was tired from the busy day she had and didn't have the usual energy to nudge Danny for answers. It seemed Danny was tired too, though for what reason she didn't know. Whatever, she could always prod him for information tomorrow.

"You know what, I'm too tired today. G'night Danny" she said. She and Tucker left Danny's living room.

Danny didn't answer.

* * *

 **As always, please R and R and I'll see you next time!**


	14. Ice-Cream

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything?**

* * *

 _Crash!_

"Oof!"

A white-haired girl landed, back first, upside down, on an idle chunk of land floating around in the Ghost Zone, sliding down heavily and landing with a resounding _thump!._ Little Phantoms circled around her head as she began to see doubles.

"Danny! Can't you go easier on me?!" she asked. Danny made a gesture of indignation, " _You_ were the one that asked me not to go easy on you! Changed your mind?" he added with a sudden change of tone, a Cheshire grin spouting on his face. Dani growled though the effect didn't come off right. For someone her size, it was more of a kitten trying to hiss at you and not doing it well.

"Watch me!" she said. She flipped herself back up and charged up an ecto-blast. Danny's training echoed in her mind.

 _Feet apart, body low. Eyes intent on me, but don't forget your surroundings. Wait for him to make the first move, and remember, don't let him get close._

Granted, it was actually Maddie that taught _Danny_ that, being a black belt herself, but hey, details.

A green ray shot through the air, and almost hit Danny had he not dodged at the last minute. Sweat dripped down as he realized how close it actually was. _One inch to the right…_ he thought with a gulp. Dani's aim was getting too good for comfort. Not that it was a bad thing, generally. It was just that he prefered _not_ to become a piece of teenager-flavored toast. He grimaced at the choice of words; he hated toast.

Dani looked pleased with herself. Danny blew a very mature raspberry.

"Well…you'r not _bad..._ " he said, not willing to admit that she was probrably learning a lot faster then he had.

Dani smiled cheekily, and Danny instantly knew that his attempt at hiding his thoughts didn't work as well as he thought. _Going to have to work on that_ , he thought. He pulled out his flipphone and glanced at the time, gauging how much longer they can stay here.

 _3:49_

"Well, we still have some time left. Let's train out amplification" he said, placing his phone down and floating a few meters away from it.

They did what they thought was accurate. Both placed their feet firmly on the ground, then touched shoulders as they geared themselves up for a big hit. A massive amount of energy swirled around them, then...

 _Boom!_

The entire chunk of rock had been blasted into bits. Debris flew out in every direction, and the smell of dust filled the air. They glanced at each other, then at themselves. Danny saw the still-fizzling bits of energy in his hand. He clenched his fist, then opened it.

It was gone

He glanced at Dani. She seemed delighted with herself and was grinning from ear to ear. Danny smiled and went over to…

 _Cla-chunk!_

Oops

A very familiar, oval-ish shave teetered off the edge of the rock he had placed it on. Danny yelped and hurriedly reached for it, smushing himself against the rock and grabbed blindly, missed, and watched as it tumbled into the abyss.

 _That was my only phone! I had twenty-dollars on that!_ , he thought.

He sighed as he slumped, the tense-energy flowing out of him as he realized that Jazz was going to be very, very upset with him. He was _so_ not looking forward to that.

He groaned, with very, _very_ heartfelt emotions.

"Danny?" prodded Dani.

Danny groaned back

"Danny" repeated Dani, now louder

Danny groaned back louder.

"Huuuuhhhrrrnngggg- **ow!** "

Danny bolted up, face full of miff. "Did you elbow me?!" he said with more than a little volume, rubbing his back peevishly. Dani rolled her eyes. " Yeah, but anyways, look!"

She pointed down where Danny's phone fell. Now that she pointed it out, Danny thought he could see a faint, green glow.

"Huh?"

Dani flew down to it until she was out of sight, and smiled knowingly. "Danny! Try to reel it to you!" she shouted. Danny looked taken back at the sudden suggestion but then did as told. He heaved, and the ball came closer, closer. It was tedious, but after about five minutes, Danny finally got it to listen.

"Is…is that my phone?" he asked. He brought the light to him, and it dissipated, leaving his phone in his hand. He opened it, dialed a few numbers, then shut it again.

"Yep"

Dani came back up and grinned. "Well, now you have a new power. Maybe you'll be even as good as me one day" she said cheekily. Danny shoved her playfully. The paused, then Danny broke the silence.

"So…telekinesis huh?" he said. He looked around and saw a piece of rock he had blown to bits. He extended an arm and focused. Green energy swirled around him, and soon, he felt himself pulling the bit closer.

He played around with the power. First, making two rocks collide, then lifting bigger things (those require more training, he realized), and even Dani once (earned a smack in the face for that one).

When he was satisfied, it was Dani's turn to mess around. Dani was training herself up to Danny's standards (though he was a little uncertain. After all, Dani was a _lot_ weaker than him). The use-too-much-power-and-turn-into-goop thing he hadn't forgotten, and if Dani strained herself too much…

Well, not like he's able to stop her anyway.

Meanwhile, Dani was standing by herself, looking extremely constipated as she tried for a ghost shield. She let out a yell as energy exploded from her. A swirling shield appeared, bubbling her safely. She fell onto the ground, heaving huge breaths. But on the outside, she smiled at Danny. "That's one for one now," she said between gasps, "Nothing you can do I can't"

Danny went to make a tart comment, then changed his mind as he helped Dani up, the bubble deactivating as he did so. "Nice job cuz," he said, "but I think that's enough training for one day, don't want to push you too hard," Dani frowned at him, "I can keep going, you know" she said, thinking that maybe Danny was underestimating her again, as he tended to do.

But it seemed as if it wasn't the case this time. Danny was genuinely worried and didn't take no for an answer. They headed back, Danny towing a deeply reluctant Danielle with him.

* * *

Dani sulked in their room for a while, in the most Danielle way anyone could imagine. By crossing her arms and refusing to look at her. It was adorable, and Danny sighed-smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder, only to frown when she jerked away with a _hmph!_

He perked up suddenly, having a very good idea.

He runs out, then comes back seconds later. Dani looks back and realizes what he has. "Promise me you won't be mad, and I'll let you have this," he said, holding up a double-scoop, strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and cherries on top.

Dani later refected how maybe Danny wasn't all bad, between gulps of ice-cream.

* * *

 **As always, please R and R, and I'll see you next time!**


	15. First Aid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Putting these at the front of the page is like having**

* * *

"We should learn first aid"

Dani swiveled her head at Danny, who was just finishing up emptying a thermos into the ghost zone. "Why?" she asked. "We've never had to before. Besides, none of us actually gets hurt long enough for that sort of stuff to be necessary" she said. Danny, in his first days as Phantom, had learned that ghost healing was a lot faster than normal healing.

"Ghosts have two types of energy. Common and reserve. Common energy is what they use to fly and defend themselves with. Reserve energy is what ghosts use to heal themselves. That's why all the ghosts are capable of healing themselves" Danny explained, " _However_ , as halfas, we have a very small amount of reserve capacity, which means we heal a lot slower. That is why we have a failsafe, transforming back to human mode. _However_ …again…if we get hurt in human form, then ghost healing doesn't apply. And besides, we have Sam and Tucker on board" he said.

Dani zoned out during the middle, then snapped back into reality. "I understood none of that, but if it makes you happy, then sure," she said, making a shrugging motion with her hands.

Danny stood up. "Good!..if a little unconventional. Now let's go"

He put the thermos down on a random surface and flew back to the kitchen just in time for Jazz to walk in.

"Jazz, teach me first aid," he said, with a completely serious expression. Jazz eyed him, then slowly put down whatever she was holding, and straightened. "Danny, if this is one of your plans to get me to do your homework for you, then it's not working," she said.

Out of a corner of his mind, Danny vaguely recalled a time when he asked Jazz to teach him how people with physically smaller brains cope with everyday tasks just to prove it to Dash. The lecture from Jazz was two hours long and the stay in his locker lasted throughout homeroom (until Tucker and Sam broke him out).

"No! I just thought that, as a Fenton, I should be learning how to help myself and others if the need arises" he said, with confidence. Jazz looked surprisingly approvingly at him, "Wow Danny, that was very responsible of you" she said, then lost her calm tone as she said, "Well then?! I'll order us a first-aid kit right away! I'll teach you tomorrow!" she said, excited at the prospect of teaching someone.

Jazz raced off to her bedroom. Danny smirked, then stuck his head through the ceiling, scaring an evesdropping Danielle. She yelped alound (and would forever denied having to do that), and glared at him. "What was that about? Telling her you _want to learn_. You can barely learn how to make fried eggs by yourself!" she said.

Danny looked offended, "I can too! But that was different. That's called _persuasive speech_ , or something like that" he said. Dani gaped at him before shaking her head. "And people say you're a nice person to be around," she said. Danny grinned shamelessly.

* * *

It came a few days after. Jazz had excitedly brought it to the kitchen, where she dragged Danny to.

She proceeded to tutor him on all aspects of it. From the tiny bandages to the gauze pads and instant cold packages. Jazz was a very good teacher and taught him how to use each one, which situations to use them, and to always call for an ambulance afterward. She also told him that a first aid kit is only to be used properly. It's not for fun or whatnot. She had also flippantly told him that both his parents had learned first aid when they had gone to college. Maddie had always been a tad bit better than Jack, with a gentler touch and a sharper eye.

"Or at least that was what I heard," Jazz said. Danny rolled his eyes, "Anyways, on to a more relevant topic, say if I was to ever, I don't know…get thrown into a building and became paralyzed with a stun needle with no one but an eleven-year-old to help me…what should I do?" he asked.

Jazz gave him an incredibly confused look.

From upstairs, said eleven-year-old facepalmed.

Jazz ruffled his hair, "I don't think you need to worry about that" she said, in a sisterly tone. Danny grumbled out _"You have no idea"_ just softly enough so that she didn't hear.

Luckily, Jazz didn't ask too many questions. Maybe it was because she didn't feel like it, or something else. But it helped Danny. When she went to put away the first aid kit, he had stolen it and brought it back up into his room.

"Dani, I need one of your stuffies," he said. Dani snapped her head towards him. "No way!" she shouted.

She dived for the bed, chalk full of Danny's old stuffies. They bounced up with her impact, then settled down as she hugged all of them tightly. She pouted at Danny as if daring him to try. Danny actually took a step backward.

"Use your old sock puppet," she said, gesturing to the drawer without lifting her arms. Danny looked confused for a second before realizing. He dug around until he found an old sock with two googly eyes taped to it. He took out the first aid kit and started to play around with it. He sensed Dani's curiosity and made room for her to sit.

He opted for the stretched bandages. The instant cooling packs he couldn't use without Jazz noticing since there were only a few of them, but gauze made a good stand-in. They're both cooling agents, with slightly different purposes.

Dani watched with interest as he worked. "Make sure to remember what I'm doing right now. You might need to help someone with this" he said. Dani nodded, not that she wasn't paying attention either way.

It was a few more minutes until he was done. He wiped some sweat from his head as he subconsciously took this too seriously. The result was somewhat lopsided, with a tightly bound sock full of wet, blue-ish patches from the gauze.

Danny sat back and sighed, "Well, good enough" he said.

Dani gave him a look that said "really?". Danny chose to ignore her.

He stood up, then flinched as he sunk back down. "Ow!"

A big purple bruise was forming on his arm, curtosy from his desk. He groaned, "Wow, after I fix up a sock puppet, this happens" he grumbled. Dani snickered, "Hey, at least now you get to use the first aid kit" she said. Danny glared at her balefully, "Minor injuries aren't included" he said.

Dani grinned shamelessly at him.

* * *

 **Please R and R, and thanks for reading!**


	16. Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I ran out of things to say.  
**

* * *

 _ **Spookygirl is online**_

 **Spookygirl: Danny you on?**

 _ **GhostBoy is online**_

 **Ghostboy: No**

 **Spookygirl: Good. Wanna go grab a burger?**

 **Ghostboy: I'm busy**

 **Spookygirl: I'm outside your window. I can see you typing**

 **Ghostboy:….**

 _ **Ghostboy is offline**_

 **Spookygirl: Danny! I know you're there! You better answer before I come up there**

 _ **Ghostboy is online**_

 **Spookygirl: That's better**

 **Spookygirl: Now, I have someone I want to introduce**

 **Ghostboy: ?**

 **Spookygirl: No way. You'll see when you get there**

 _ **Spookygirl is offline**_

 **Ghostboy: Sam!**

 _ **Ghostboy is offline**_

Minutes later, Danny and Sam trudged together to Nasty Burger. Sam smiled triumphantly while towing a information-deprived Danny along. "Sa-am, just tell me already. We're almost there anyways" he whined. Sam smiled knowingly, "No way" she said.

They met up with Tucker, who had already ordered (and ate) most of the food. Danny glanced around, "So…what's the surprise?" he asked. Sam gave him a smug smile.

Suddenly, there was a small blob outside. It was roaming around, unnoticed for now. Danny instantly tensed. "I…gotta go to the bathroom!" he said. He stood up, only for Sam to yank him back down. "No way! I have someone I want to introduce" she said. Danny gulped, then thought of something.

Carefully, he sent a duplicate to go fight the ghost. Sam perked up when she saw Phantom.

Danny quickly capped the blob ghost. No witty banter, no fancy tricks. He _so_ did not have time for that today. In fact, it was super risky for him to do this even.

"Phantom!"

Danny literally flinched as he turned around and saw Sam. The thought of just flying away crossed his mind. It might've worked had Sam not been his acquaintance. She would've realized that something was wrong. Reluntantly, he flew down to eye level.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" he said, with faux-calm. Sam pulled Danny up to the window.

"Danny, meet Phantom" she said.

Danny's wide eyes met Phantom. This was _not_ going the way he thought it would.

"Uh…hey" he said, making sure to react. This was so _weird_ , having to talk to himself. Phantom replied likewise.

Sam frowned, "Huh, thought you'd be more excited" she said. Danny quickly shook his head, "No no! I am, its just…it's kind of surprising that you know him" he said.

Sam stared expectantly. In fact, she was getting a little suspicious, narrowing her eyes at him. _I have to do something quick_ , he thought.

Luckily, something else happened. Unluckily, it was a ghost. Phantom quickly turned away, then saw a bunch of animoid ghosts roaming around.

Phantom groaned, then went to defeat them. "Tuck, let's go!" Sam said. Tucker started, then grabbed his backpack full of wristrays and thermoses and went with her. Sam dragged Danny with her, to his dismay.

* * *

Normally, a few ghost wolves wouldn't be hard, but this was far from normal. Danny had to focus on not getting hit (human) while getting a few hits in (Phantom). Thankfully, Sam didn't seem to notice. It was going okay until one of the wolves pounced on Phantom. Instinctively, Danny went to grab his thermos, only to realize that instead of a black and white hazmat suit, he was wearing jeans and a tee. Phantom wasn't doing so well, and with Sam and Tucker preoccupied…

 _Zap!_

Dani came out of nowhere, and shoved the wolf right off him. She helped Danny up, and they both got into back-to-back positions.

"How did you know?" he asked, not bothering to say what he was refering to. Danielle rolled her eyes, "Wasn't hard cuz. Sam probrably wanted to introduce you to Phantom. You should've known" she chided. Danny seemed a little miffed that he was so easy to predict, but then green started to fly as he and Dani both started to fight.

The last of the wolves capped, Sam turned around. "Anyways Danny, this sort of stuff if pretty dangerous, so you should stay back" she said. Danny nodded, "Yeah, I'll definitely keep that in mind" he said, while eyeing Phantom dryly.

Phantom looked around, then shrugged, "Well then, that means that I can go now. Bye Sam, Tuck". He went to lift off, but Sam grabbed an arm. "No way. You're always catching ghosts or doing midnight patrols" she said, "Take a break"

There wasn't a polite way to say that he didn't want to stick around, and there was _no_ way that he was going to say _Oh hey, actually I'm right there. I'm Danny Fenton_.

A very panicked Danny signaled for Dani to come. "Cuz, cover for me please!" he whispered. Dani recoiled, "Danny! You realize I..."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sam. Danny laughed nervously, "N-Nothing! I was just asking for…stories on…ghosts" he finished weakly. Sam raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's convincing. But lucky for you, I'm feeling nice today, so I'll let of off" she said. Danny heaved a sigh of relief.

Phantom interjected, "Uh, actually I don't think he should be here" he said. Sam turned around, "Why?" she asked, disappointed at the turn of events. Phantom shugged, "Well for one thing, the stuff we do is way too dangerous, like you said. Besides, he seems kind of... _not_ ghost busting material" he said.

Sam had to agree, "Oh" she said. She turned apologetically to Danny, who was already waving her off. "No prob Sam, I'm going"

He took this chance to escape.

* * *

The day didn't get easier however.

"Celebratory ice-cream then?" asked Dani. Tucker perked up at that, but before he could talk, Sam interjected. "Tuck, we _just_ ate" she reminded. Tucker visibly deflated, and Phantom chuckled.

Meanwhile, Danny _Fenton_ was going to the bus stop. He suddenly started giggling, mildly scaring the others waiting. He realized what was going on, and hurridly clapped a hand over his mouth.

Phantom did the same, which caught a few confused stares from all of them, until Dani caught wind of what was going on and hurriedly said, very loudly, "Uh, actually lets go do something normal! I heard movie is okay..?" she asked.

Tucker inflated again. "Sure!" he said before Sam could say something this time. Sam sighed.

Danny sighed in relief too. Luckily, the bus was coming up, so that meant that his sigh could be interpreted as glad-the-bus-came instead of I'm-crazy. He got on the bus, and picked a back seat. Many of the people waiting with him sat down too. The bus started up.

Tucker bought them tickets for two (can hardly buy one for Phantom and Phantom Jr.). They went in first, then had the phantoms phase through. They sat down on adjacent seats.

The trailer started, and they settled down. Then, Sam handed him a pair of 3-D glasses. Phantom gulped and reluctantly put them on.

Danny inwardly cringed as he started to see everything in red and blue. It was like walking home using nothing but your peripheral. He reached up to rub his eyes, not that it did anything. Then, the trailers and ads were over, a very loud and unexpected shift of tone caught them offguard. Fenton jolted in his seat, drawing more than a few concerned glances. He laughed nervously.

Phantom did the same

Sam and Tucker shushed him.

Then there was a few quiet moments before Danny's stop came. He pulled on the line, and stood up. Unluckily for him, the bus stopped more quickly then he expected. He lurched forward, then grasped for a hold. Phantom leaned forward too. Dani noticed this, and shoved him back via an elbow to the stomach. Sam didn't notice anything. Tucker was wayy to immersed to notice _anything_ at this point.

Phantom glared at Dani, who threw him an equally peeved expression. _What was I supposed to do_? she asked.

Danny, on the bus, shrugged angrily. More stares. Phantom sighed and decided to not say anything. Just get home.

He stumbled out and made his way to FentonWorks. Phantom almost got up twice during that time. Dani pushed him back down every time.

At last, he was there. It seemed like a monumentous achievement for Danny, and he gratefully wobbled up the stairs and into his room. As soon as he did, he transformed and made his way to the movie theater, calling his double back.

Instantly, his head cleared and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Phantom, what's up with you today?"

Danny looked around to see a very confused Sam, her glasses on her head and an expression that wanted answers. Danny started to sweat. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, wincing at his stutter. Sam gestured to him sharply, "What do you think?!" she said, her voice just low enough to be called a whisper, but loud enough that it drew the attention of several people, "You've been doing weird stuff…you seem a little on edge"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm always like this" he said. Sam reluctantly backed down, but still eyed him suspiciously. Danny sat back and feigned relaxation. They stayed like that until the end of the movie, which was a good fourty minutes later.

Sam glanced at the popcorn they bought only to see it empty. She sighed and guessed the culprit.

Tucker burped

When they got back, Danny let out a massive sigh of relief. Dani smirked. "Well cuz, how was I?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Danny nodded tiredly at him, his face squished into the pillows, "Yeah yeah. Whatever" he said flippantly.

Dani's smirk grew wider

Danny inwardly groaned.

* * *

 **So I've noticed that I might have been making Sam a little too pushy-pushy. That wasn't the case I was going for. It was supposed to be Sam being super concerned, and interfearing with Danny's work, and getting always closer to catching him. But it didn't go that way. Eh, might as well let the story write itself.**

 **Anyways, please R and R, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	17. What's One More?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Dani woke up slowly to the sound of someone downstairs talking on the phone.

 _Yeah…yeah…_

…

 _Yeah, no prob…_

…

…

 _Yeah_

…

…

 _No that's not…_

…

…

 _Okay, bye_

The noise stopped, and Dani rolled over for some extra sleep. She slghed contentedly as she snuggled deeper into the covers...

"Guess what?!"

Dani yelped and rolled right off the bed. Danny scooped her up and swung her around, an incredibly happy expression on his face. "Sam and Tuck are out for this week!"

Dani phased out of his grip. "What?" she asked sleepily, not entirely sure if she was awake. Danny shook her again, "Sam and Tuck are out for the week! You know what that means!"

Before Dani could muster enough coherence to ask what that meant, Danny dropped her and started to squeal "It means no hidey-hidey, no Danny-lets-go-out-together, and no more walking on eggshells!"

"Nice," said his cousin, who had clambered back onto the bed and dug herself under the covers. She sighed contentedly as she prepared herself for another few hours of sleep.

"Right?!"

Danny lifted her up again, to her dismay. "Danny, I get that you're-" she yawned "-excited, but if you could lemme sleep, that would be even better"

Danny glanced at the clock, which read 9:00. "Huh? Oh oops, sorry 'bout that"

Danny set her down, to which she responded by climbing under the sheets and covering herself completely.

Danny jet downstairs and started with a few items on his to-do list. It had been a while since he had some free time, and he was going to make use of it.

The first thing he did was empty his room of all the ecto-ham and whatever other sentient food was in there. That was the easy part. A few ecto-blasts, and there was no more green, ominous glow at the back of the ice-box.

The second thing that's been nagging at him for a while is his equipment. It was always nice to have some stuff as a backup, in case something goes wrong. In fact, he was sure that, before his parents left for their trip, they had just made a new vial of whatever. He wasn't sure what it was actually supposed to do since the majority of his parent's inventions don't work, but from where they left off, it had given ghosts a power boost. That was far off from what it was supposed to do, but it helped him right now.

Danny went downstairs and rummaged around his parents workspace until he found it. It was a small, unobtrusive tube of green liquid, not unlike the ectoplasm he usually used. He unstoppered it, took a whiff, then grimaced as he put the cork back on. He pocketed that and kept looking. Weren't there a few more blasters around here?

Meanwhile, the phone started to ring.

 _One ring_

 _Two rings_

" _Hey Danny, can you tell Phantom that I'll be gone for a while? I forgot. Oh, and also I have a wristray that needs to be repaired. I think I busted it last fight"_

"Sam?!"

" _Jazz?!"_

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

Jazz had just come home from one of her guest lectures and was just coming back. She had heard the phone ringing, and with no one else, had picked up.

Too bad, really.

" _Uh…nothing! Nothing at all. It was just a joke between me and Danny, since…y'know…haha?"_

"I'm not dumb Sam, tell me. What is this about Phantom? And why is Danny involved? I thought you promised to keep him away from this!"

" _I did! Well, I didn't. I'm…I'm sorry Jazz, but things happened and"_ there as a sigh on the other end, " _I guess I wasn't thinking"_

"Yeah, kind of". From Sam's point of view, Jazz sounded more than a little mad, "This isn't good at all. Are you hunting ghosts with Phantom? That's already dangerous enough! Danny better not be doing the same"

" _He's not!"_ Sam said quickly, _"I just introduced him to Phantom. It should be okay…right? I swear I'm not involving him in anything dangerous"_

Jazz took a few deep breaths, "Alright. But you shouldn't be doing any of this either! I mean, you're still a freshman, with a future! You shouldn't involve yourself in this"

" _Jazz, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself_ "

"No way. Despite what you might think, I know that you have next to no combat experience. Phantom's probably been teaching you, but he _shouldn't_ be"

" _Jazz! I can't pass this off. I'm actually doing something for the city"_

Jazz rubbed the spot between her eyes, where she could feel a migraine coming. "Alright then, fine. If you're going to be like this, then I'm coming too"

" _What?!"_

"You heard me. I didn't think you would mind _since you've been doing the same thing_ "

" _But this is different!"_

"I'm sure it is". Her tone was extremely dry. Sam sighed on the other end. "Fine. But _you're_ explaining it to Danny"

* * *

"…"

"…ugh! I was sure it was here. They must've moved it. And the one time I need it too" said Danny. He fell back and detransformed.

"Maybe it's here. I think Mrs. Fen-mom moved it here a while ago" said Dani. Danny sighed, "Oh yeah? Well, figures that you'd know. And…" Danny trailed off, then looked directly at Dani. "You can call her mom too, y'know"

Dani sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But...argh! I just prefer not to remember, you know? It was just all one big mess, and could've been resolved so easily! It was just…just my fault that…"

Danny gave her a sharp look, "Dani, we discussed this, it wasn't _anyone's_ fault. It was an accident. An _accident_."

Dani nodded, sadly. "I know cuz"

The silence went on for a while before Danny stood up and shook himself free of the gloomy mood. "Anyways, now that we have the blasters, let's go. I gotta repair Sam's wrist ray"

"Uh, no you're a not little brother," said Jazz. Danny yelped, and Danielle hurriedly did a dive for cover. Jazz came downstairs, busted wrist ray in hand. " _I'll_ be doing the repairs from now on"

Danny sputtered, "You! But…what…did you… _what?_ ". Jazz smirked inwardly. After so long of hiding and stuff, she _finally_ got one over him. "Don't think I don't know what you've been doing. You're lucky I was the one that found out and not _mom_ " she said. Danny gulped at the mental image.

Jazz shooed him out and started to put on a hazmat. "Now shoo, I have the stuff to do". Danny, still not quite sure he was getting the full picture, stumbled out with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't get it!" he said when he was far enough, "How did she find out?! I've been keeping it under wraps for so long! Wha…"

Dani, having phased through the floor, glanced at him. "Uh…cuz? I'm not sure you're understanding. I think Jazz meant the helping-Sam-and-Phantom thing, not the you're-Phantom thing. There's no way _she_ figured out. _Sam_ hasn't even yet, and she was the one that was initially suspicious of you!"

Danny glared at her but conceded.

 _"…hello? Manson residence, Sam Manson speaking"_

"Sam! I can't believe you told her!"

 _"Danny! Heyyy there…uh, surprise?"_

"That was one terrible surprise" his tone was extremely dry.

 _"It was an accident! I thought you picked up and I just…said a few things"_

"Enough for her to figure out your night-job I assume"

 _"Sorry, sorry! But hey, at least now we have an extra person to help out"_

"YOU ASKED JAZZ TO _HELP?!"_

" _I thought you knew!"_

"No! I really didn't!" Danny was on the verge of snapping at her.

 _"Look, I sorry, again, but how is this a problem?"_

"You mean _other than the fact that you put my sister in danger?"_

 _"…she's a ninth degree black belt, Danny"_

"Alright, so not so much danger, but you do realize that now, she's going to find out that I'm…"

Danny cupped a hand over his mouth. He had been on the verge of saying, _"But she's going to find out that I'm Phantom! I live under the same roof as her y'know!"_

 _"…what's wrong?"_

"N-Nothing. You know what? I'll give it a chance. But don't do anything stupid"

" _Look who's talking"_

They hung up, and Danny sighed a massive sigh. "How did things become _this_ complicated?" he asked. Dani rolled her eyes, "Well if you had _told_ her like I told _you_ to, things wouldn't have turned out this way"

Danny scowled, "I did it to keep them out of danger," he said. Dani gestured to the phone, "Well, you're not doing a very good job of it since they're technically helping you anyways"

"But still…" Danny bit his lip.

Dani sighed but decided to stop prodding him. "Well, it's you to you anyways. But you should listen you know"

Danny didn't say anything. He put the phone down and walked away. Dani stared at his retreating form and transformed. She needed a fly to clear her mind.

* * *

 **Alright! Author's AN at the bottom this time!**

 **So, one more person has joined Team Phantom. Kinda strange how things work out, doesn't it. In the meantime, please R and R, and I'll see you next time!**


	18. Nice Job, Jazz

It was about two in the morning when Sam came home. It was well after most of the lights of her neighborhood went out. She stumbled out of her car, tired from the day. Her parents had invited her to another one of those parties that they seemed to love but Sam hated. She was still in her formal wear, a black dress that fit too tightly. It seemed inappropriate for her current state, with her makeup half washed off and her eyes droopy. Sam yawned, again, and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

After washing up and changing into her purple pjs (bat slippers and all), she hopped into her bed and wormed under the covers, eager to finally rest. A part of her thoughts drifted to tomorrow.

The biggest thing to deal with was with Jazz. She seemed really mad the way Sam left her. This made Sam partly nervous-sad, since she actually liked Jazz to an extent. In hindsight, she should've been a lot more sad or wound-up, but it was too late to care, and she contented herself with the thought "I'll deal with it tomorrow".

But when tomorrow arrived, Sam realized that there was a huge hole in her calculations.

"You WHAT?!"

Sam had to actually cover her ears from Danny-as-Phantom. She had neglected to fill in anyone else, since it had all happened so fast.

"Uh, surprise?" she said, giving him a half-hearted smile. Danny was not amused. "Sam, you can't just add people when you feel like it. This isn't some sort of club y'know. This is dangerous stuff!"

"It wasn't a spur of the moment decision!" she said, feeling like she at least deserved a little bit of defending, "She's a black-belt, and can handle equipment. She'll be a great addition to Team Phantom"

Danny shook his head angrily. It wasn't even like he could protest that much, since _Phantom_ isn't supposed to even know Jazz. But he was also Danny, and _Danny_ didn't want Jazz anywhere near the danger.

"Sam, I…I can't just take your word for that" he said finally. Dani, who he had brought along, backed Danny up. "He's right, you know" she said, "Jazz may be all that, but without proper training, we just can't let her in"

Sam racked her brain, then came up with an idea. "Then if I prove she's a competent hunter, than she can come?" she asked. Danny was taken back by this, "No! That's not what I…"

But Jazz was already agreeing, and Danny slumped in disappointment.

"Does everyone have their gear?" asked Danny in a hushed whisper. It was about two in the morning, and after a round of coffee, everyone was bright-eyed and ready to go. He looked meaningfully at Jazz, who picked up her wristray in answer. Sam and Tucker strapped their wristrays on and picked up their blasters. "Ready" they said.

Danny nodded, then said. "Alright guys, here's what will happen tonight. The ecto-wolves are at Casper. Sam, Tucker, I want you to help me. Jazz, stay back. Danielle, protect her. Got it?" he asked. Sam and Tucker responded in kind, but Jazz opened her mouth to protest. "But I'm not doing anything" she said. Danny eyed her levelly. "Yes, you aren't" he said, then didn't expand as he signaled for the rest to follow.

They arrived at Casper. The wolves were very conspicuous, and it didn't take long for Danny, Sam and Tucker to take them out. Several blasts were heard. Danny had to admit, as much as he didn't want Sam involved, she was a very good partner. Quick, athletic, and smart.

"Tucker, scan for more" said Danny. Tucker took out his modified PDA and started to do so. Sam capped the last of the wolves and smirked. "Well, that was easy" she said. Danny rolled his eyes. Jazz went up and gave Sam a big hug. "That was so cool!" she said. Sam grimaced, but smiled anyways.

"Guys!"

Tucker's sharp cry made them all straigten. "There's one more!"

The last wolf was hiding in a bush, so they didn't notice. The wolf walked out, spotted Jazz, and pounced. Danny went to blast it, and Jazz aimed. Now, one important thing was that Jazz has never used a wrist ray before. The small size made for a massive drawback, and she was swept off her feet, missing, and fell onto Danny with a shout. Sam and Tucker dropped their blaster to help. Dani quickly put up a barrier, just in time.

Another piece of important information was that Dani's shield was a lot weaker than Danny's. The wolf broke through, and snatched up Dani. Dani tried for an ecto-blast, but it fizzled out.

Danny, seeing that, heaved himself up and blasted the wolf, who dodged. Sam and Tucker leapt to their feet too, to help Danny. All that was left was Jazz, who stood back.

Danny threw an angry glance at her before focusing on the wolf again, which made Jazz shrink in disappointment. Had she really been that bad?

"We're out of fuel Phantom!" said Sam. She looked to Jazz, who was picking herself up. "Jazz! Blast it!"

"I can't!" she said. Danny shook his head in irritation, and almost let a growl slip at her incompetence. It wasn't her fault, technically, nor was it Sam's really (though he would have a few choice words for her afterwards) it was his, and that made him all the angrier.

It also was a strange kind of wake-up call. Danny had never had to lead-per say-a group. Sure, there was Sam and Tuck, but they kind of suspected Danny, and they were his friends, knew about ghost problems, and Sam's calm (or weird) enough to not make a big deal of this. Jazz, however, was intelligent, calm, and _mature_. Danny wasn't so sure about the last one, but that was besides the point. The fact is, she's just not up to standards. A part of him was glad to pull her out of this ragtag group, but on the other hand, Danny knew that she'd be disappointed not to be included.

Danny went first, leaving Sam and Tucker behind for Jazz. He flew up, blasted, but this wolf was more agile than the rest. It leapt to one side, and was fast approaching the wooded areas. Danny set up a shield around it, but it broke through. It made sense, hemisphere shields were supposed to be tough on the outside, not vice versa. Danny made a mental note to work on that.

Dani, meanwhile, tried to phase out, but the ectoplasmic nature of the wolf didn't let her. She even tried to use her ice, which yielded disastrous results last time. A few, small blue-ish sparks danced around, but nothing more. The wolf didn't even seem to notice, which kind of offended her in a strange way.

Jazz watched as Danny blasted at the wolf, to no avail. Her hand clenched at her uselessness, and felt a metallic strap. She looked down, and saw her wrist ray.

She stood up, shakily, and brought one arm up. The wrist rays were prototype, which meant they didn't have anything to aim with, not to mention the backlash. In fact, she wasn't even that good of an aim in a good situation, and this was anything but that.

But still…

With one deep breath, Jazz steeled herself, and blasted.

The wolf wasn't exactly hurt, but it did drop Dani out of shock. Dani quickly rolled away, and proceeded to suck him into the thermos. The wolf howled in protest.

"Nice work Dani" said Danny, flying and landing beside her. Dani gave him a shaky kind of grin, which looked lopsided, and pointed to Jazz. "Cuz, it wasn't me"

Danny followed her finger and saw Jazz. She gave him a nervous wave, and then promptly flopped into the grass. Danny and Danielle floated over, and Danny looked away, and said, quietly.

"Sorry"

Jazz blinked, then a relieved smile washed over her face as she realized that it was all cool now. She gave him a shaky thumbs-up, and said "No prob. Anytime Phantom"

Danny looked a little taken back, then he himself spouted a grin and decided that, just maybe, this hadn't been a terrible idea.

"Celebratory ice-cream?" asked Dani.

"Celebratory ice-cream" said Danny.

* * *

 **Please R and R, and I'll see you next time!**


	19. Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. _Whispers in the background_ (Do I have to do this everytime?)**

* * *

"No ghosts?"

"No ghosts"

"No _Box_ ghost?"

"No box ghost"

"No school?"

"No school"

"No…"

Sam slammed her notebook shut. "Phantom, we don't have anything to do today. It's Saturday! Even ghosts have to take a break once in a while" she said. Phantom, hovering over her in her room, sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Dani was grinning so hard she felt like she might collapse from hype. "Finally! No ghosts, no homework, nothing but Sam, Tucker, Danny and leisure!" she said.

"Well, I hear there's going to be a fair, anyone up for it? There's a cosplay section, so I'm pretty sure we can sneak Phantom in" said Tucker. He picked up his PDA and showed them a picture. There were cosplays of Doom characters, and a few of the ghosts. Boxy seemed to be a fan-favorite.

"Sure, we can do that. Hold on, let me get my bag" said Sam. She dashed downstairs. Tucker looked at the rest of them. "Well then? Lets go" he said.

The fair was a busy, fast-paced place. There were stalls of almost everything, from food to t-shirts. Several people in hoodies and jeans walked with people decked out in armor and helmets. It was a strange mish-mash of people, but it suited their purpose. Danny was a little hesitant at first, fighting instinct to flee. Sam kept a firm hand on him as they walked through.

"Hey dude, cool costume!" said a random passerby. Danny smiled, "You too, not bad at all" he said. The guy smiled at his compliment, and showed off his Phantom outfit. It was obviously homemade, with a black tee, black pants, a pair of rain boots painted white, and a white DP logo cut out of construction paper. He wore a wig on his head which seemed a few sizes too big. But it really wasn't bad for the limited budget outfit.

"How did you make yours?" the guy questioned suddenly. Danny was temporarily at a loss, "Uh…I bought it?"

The guy shook his head. "No way, that's a high-quality latex suit. No one here sells them. Actually…" he started to squint at him, which made Danny panic. He backed up, and was thankfully saved by Sam.

"Its latex, but one of my friends' works at a warehouse. They didn't sell well, so they gave it to us and we made the suit" she said confidently. The guy seemed satisfied with the answer, and gave them one more grin before leaving. Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sam"

"No prob"

"No comments on mine?" said Dani. Sam ruffled her hair, which made her yelp in laughter. Danny grinned and joined in. Soon, Dani was in a fit of giggles while swatting at Sam and Danny. "Stop! Stop!"

They let her go, and went further in the fair. Tucker's eyes lit up when he saw a stand for cool drinks. He gave them the puppy-eyes (which really didn't land), but they went anyways.

* * *

"Okay, strawberry shake for Sam, bacon shake for Tucker, and vanilla for…Danny and Danny?"

"Yep"

Danny and Dani both reached for theirs. Sam snickered at the cashier's bewildered expression, and paid (with tip).

"Bacon shake? No offense, but that sounds disgusting" said Dani. Tucker huffed haughtily, "You don't know that" he said. He offered his cup to Dani, who took one whiff and made a gagging sound.

"Really?!"

Dani smirked, which left Tucker spluttering in indignation. Sam laughed at their antics.

"Oof!"

Sam looked up, and went to apologize until she saw who it was.

"My designer jacket!"

Paulina looked angrily at Sam, though the expression was more condescending then angry. Sam glared straight back. "Wow, look at that. I'm _so_ sorry for ruining your designer jacket! You have like, what, fifteen more?" she said. Paulina dusted herself off, and sniffed.

"Look, it's the loser goth chick. And techno-geek" she said. Star giggled.

Paulina was about to make another remark when she spied Danny, standing a little to the back.

"Hey, who's that? Is the loser gang recruiting?" she said. Danny looked away, out of habit.

Paulina stared harder, and surprisingly backed off. "Hm, not a bad outfit. Hook me up with your designer" she said.

"Dani stepped in front in indignation. "Ex _cuse_ me" she said. Paulina looked down at the midget-of-a-girl that was currently glaring at her. She _aww_ -ed mockingly and ruffled her hair. Dani swat her hand away.

"C'mon Phantom, lets go" said Sam. Danny went to leave, then all of them froze as they realized what they just said.

"Did you just call 'em Phantom?"

Sam turned around stiffly, and tried to relax and play it off. "Yeah. He's in a Phantom cosplay?" she said, as if speaking to someone less intelligent than her.

Paulina shook her head, "No way. He looks too real. Trust me, I've seen almost every type of clothing, and he's wearing…ew is that latex?..but whatever"

She turned to Danny, then whispered something to Dash. Without warning, Dash grabbed at Danny with a fist.

Danny, out of habit, pivoted to one side, letting the punch barely graze him. Then, before he could think, Dash went for another. Danny's eyes widened fractionally before he pivoted again and let the punch sail over.

Kwan was the first one to realize what happened.

The other followed not far behind.

Danny was sweating now.

"Uh…he's in martial arts?" Sam said.

Paulina looked in suspicion at the black, hazmat-clad teen, then gestured at Kwan. Kwan punched at Dani's general direction, though it was obvious that he pulled his punch as to not actually hit the kid. Dani instinctively crouched into a fighting stance, arms raised and knees bent.

Uh oh.

Paulina's sneer suddenly turned into a look of surprise. She pushed Sam and Tucker aside as she poked Danny. Danny flinched.

"No way!" she said, then her face broke into a grin.

"Oh my gosh! It's actually you! Phantom, I am _such_ a fan!" she squealed. Danny looked uncomfortable. Paulina grabbed his hand and started to shake it up and down.

Dash also stepped forward, shouldering aside Dani.

"Hey!"

Dani looked indignantly at Paulina. Paulina looked down on her distastefully, and shoved her again.

She turned back on to Phantom, and smiled sweetly at him. "Why don't we ditch these guys? Go for a movie, maybe come to my place? I have my own theater, pool, and spa built in" she said, batting an eyelash.

"You know, that was my cousin you just pushed"

Paulina frowned at the tone. Phantom looked away, and lead the group out. Paulina made a gesture for Dash and Kwan to stop them.

They stood, barring the way for then group. Tucker made a move to go around them, and Dash grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and hoisted him up.

Tucker yelped.

Before Sam could do anything rash, Danny stepped up. He placed a hand against Tucker. Everyone watched, except for Sam and Dani, in confusion. Then suddenly, Tucker turned a transparent blue.

Dash stiffened in surprise as Tucker phased straight out. He straightened, dusted himself off, and smiled thanks at Danny.

With the group still shell-shocked, they made their leave. Sam looked back on Paulina's frozen face, and smirked. Paulina was left gaping at her, not quite sure what happened.

"That was pretty cool" said Sam. Danny smiled shyly. "Thanks"

* * *

It was about seven in the afternoon now, and the sun was starting to set. Sam didn't notice when she started to lean towards Phantom, tired from the day's events. Phantom didn't notice either. Dani's face lit up in a mad blush as she pulled Tucker away from taking blackmail pictures.

They sat like that for a while, Sam resting her head tiredly against Phantoms, a small, content smile decorating her face.

Phantom sighed, and slumped down. Their eyes started to droop, and they sat in this companionable silence for just a little more.

* * *

 **Guys! Sorry for the lousy work. I had to rush to get this out, since I haven't uploaded in a while. I actually wrote and published this in the same day (wasn't a good idea).**

 **As always, please R and R, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
